Special Friends
by lilbebe50
Summary: After reuniting for the first time in 10 years, Trish and John find themselves attracted to each other. Physically that is. But can they contain their urges or will they forever be slaves to pleasure?
1. The Reunion

Okay, so since you guys are sad that I have discontinued The Scar I came up with a little solution. In my original story, a big tragedy happens. I don't want to give it away as it may spoil it for you. Just a small hint though the story is currently set in the spring of 2001. So maybe you guys can put 2 and 2 together. That instance is like the climax of the story and I believe it is like the center piece. Something that will captivate the readers. So if I were to continue writing it then I'll have to change a few things and change the major tragedy to something else entirely.

The beginnings would be essentially the same but after that then things will change especially the ending. What do you guys think? I know the second tragedy I can use if I were to continue. This will make it very different than my novel. I know this is hard to follow lol Anyway, just let me know what you guys think about this idea. I would of course let you all read my finished Scar story (the original) when I finish it. Just think of this as a new Jorish story entirely.

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

**Trish's POV**

"Forever" by Chris Brown comes on and I lose it. This is my shit! I rush to the dance floor and throw myself around. Okay, maybe I'm a bit drunk. Or a lot drunk. But who cares? I sure as hell don't. Being drunk makes it all the more fun.

Trish: Hahahahaha! (I jump up and down, sway back and forth as wildly as I can. I'm going nuts but it's so much fun. I've never had so much fun in my life. A group of teenagers gawk at me like I have a third eye.)

Trish: Can I... he... help you? (They stay quiet but just stare. I shake my head trying to get my thoughts straight. If I didn't know any better I'd think I was slurring. I'm not that drunk yet. I give myself a little mischevious grin as I know the real truth deep down inside. My subconscious warns me that I've had a little too much to drink and am making a complete ass of myself.)

Trish: Stay shut you... you little shits. (I point sluggishly at them. They roll their eyes and I laugh out obnoxiously again. I watch as they walk away with disgusted looks then stick my tongue out at them. Serves those little jerks right. I roll my eyes then get back to my barbaric dancing. "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson comes on and I lose it even more.)

Trish: No, _this_ is my shit! (I flail my arms around in an erratic fashion. A small circle forms around me as people move away from me.)

Trish: Wha... th... fuck... is your... problem? Never saw a bitch... (I burp obnoxiously and chuckle at myself afterward.)

Trish: … have fun before? Bunch of... fuckin... squares. (I take another sip of my poison as I continue dancing not caring what these snobs think.)

Trish: Never saw anyone... hav... having fun before? Fuck off. (I point to all the people obviously avoiding me.)

Trish: Whatever... more room... f... f... or me. (I dance even more crazy as I have more room to myself. After a second I feel someone behind me and I turn my head slightly to the right to see who it was. I instantly smile as I grind myself against his groin.)

Trish: Hey Big Boy. (I wink at him as he dances against my behind. He places his hands on my hips and I sway along with him. He is soooo fucking cute.)

Guy: So, a little too much to drink, eh? (I laugh out loud at his accusation.)

Trish: No. (Now that he mentions it my head isn't as fuzzy as before. Maybe now I can actually recite a normal sentence without slurring and stuttering.)

Guy: It sure seems that way. ("Call Me Maybe" ends and I stop dancing. I turn to face my partner. As I turn my head I make sure to slap him in the face with my hair. He has a smug look as I look in his blue eyes.)

Trish: I don't get drunk. I'm just buzzed. (He laughs as he crosses his arms against his broad chest.)

Guy: Buzzed? How do you act when you get drunk? (I roll my eyes and bite my lower lip. I turn my back to him.)

Trish: I said I don't get drunk. (I walk away nonchalantly knowing well enough he's gonna come after me. I take a seat at the bar and he leans against the bar next to me. I smile and eye him up and down. He's so sexy.)

Guy: Alright, you don't get drunk.

Trish: Nope. (He laughs. It's clear that he thinks I'm full of it.)

Guy: So, what's your poison? (He eyes my glass of vodka and I pull it out of his view.)

Trish: Why won't you find out for yourself? (I hand him my glass and he takes a moment to examine me. I guess it's to check out if I'm trying to trick him.)

Trish: I'm not plotting against you. Drink it. (He grabs it and takes a sip. He makes a squinty face and swallows hard.)

Guy: Damn, that's good. (He gulps from my glass again and his reaction doesn't change.)

Guy: How do you handle that stuff?

Trish: I'm experienced. (I shrug arrogantly and he smirks. He pounds on the bar 3 times getting the bartender's attention.)

Guy: Give me what she has. (The bartender slides him a vodka and he takes another big gulp if it. He shakes his head.)

Guy: Phew. I feel it already. That stuffs heavy. (I nod and take a sip of my own drink. For the first time of the night I get a good look at him. I narrow my eyes and cock my head as I stare at him.)

Guy: What?

Trish: Do I know you? (He nods and smirks.)

Guy: Probably.

Trish: What's your name? I swear I've seen you before.

Guy: John. (Hmmm... I close my eyes and try to think. My head is a bit fuzzy and my brain is processing like a windows 98 computer running on dial-up.)

Trish: John. John. John... (I shake my head.)

Trish: Sorry. I know like 10 Johns.

John: Cena. John Cena.

Trish: Cena. John Cena. (I repeat my thinking process until I get an epiphany. I snap my fingers with enthusiasm.)

Trish: Brace Face!

John: The same. (I gasp in shock as I take this beautiful man in. I scoff.)

Trish: There's no way. You're... (He nods.)

John: Hot? I know. (I shake my head.)

Trish: But you were...

John: Ugly? Yeah I know that too.

Trish: You had braces and acne. You were scrawny and...

John: Hey, puberty changes everything. I'm a man now. (I check him out and rub my hand up his huge arm.)

Trish: You sure are. (He looks down at my hand as I rest it on his shoulder. Our eyes meet and he bites his lower lip and smiles.)

John: It's really great seeing you again. How have you been?

Trish: I've been good. I'm a motivational speaker and a substitute teacher. What about you? I heard that you moved to Florida after graduation.

John: I did. You know, I wanted to be a pro wrestler and joined the Florida Championship Wrestling company. I actually made it to a WWE tryout and was offered a contract but I declined.

Trish: Why?

John: It wasn't what I thought it was. Too much politics and drama. But I'm glad you're doing well. How is the whole teaching thing going? The kids give you any problems?

Trish: No, not really. They all think I'm cool. And the boys are in love with me. (I smirk proudly.)

John: I don't blame them. (He stares into my eyes and I stare back. Suddenly, I feel shy. I tilt my chin down as my cheeks redden. John clears his throat obviously embarrassed.)

John: So, uh, life. How is it?

Trish: What do you...

John: Well, last time we talked you were dating Victor. How is he? (I shrug.)

Trish: I wouldn't know. He cheated on me a few months after graduation with Victoria.

John: Your friend? (I nod.)

John: I'm sorry. (I scoff.)

Trish: For what? Him? Please, he's a sorry ass excuse for a man. I saw them about a year ago at Clarisa's wedding. He's at least 350 pounds heavier and she looks like she had some work done. (He stares at me clueless and I sigh.)

Trish: She got plastic surgery. Her A cups, yeah they're a D now. And don't get me started on the face work. She's really skinny and Clarisa told me she was anorexic. I hear he hasn't had a job in over 6 years and collects disability for being morbidly obese. Apparently, he did something to himself to mess up his thyroid and his weight skyrocketed.

John: Wow, really? Well, you know what? They were a bunch of dicks and looks like karma finally caught up to them. (He laughs and I nudge his arm.)

Trish: What's so funny?

John: Just that, you know, how time changes people. (I stare blankly at him waiting for him to fill me in. He shifts in his chair to face me.)

John: Well, I was the scrawny nerd who nobody wanted and now look at me. And Vic and Vickie were a bunch of assholes and now they're paying the price. The bad guys get what they deserve and the good guys turn out like me. I'm very well off. It's crazy, that's all. (I nod.)

Trish: I know exactly what you mean.

John: This reminds me of high school. You know, just hanging out and gossiping with you.

Trish: You were my best friend. (He looks into my eyes and smiles. I can tell that he really appreciated that.)

John: Thanks. You too. People always thought we dating though.

Trish: Yeah, I know.

John: You never would have given me that chance though. (Uh-oh. A change in tide here.)

Trish: What are you talking about? You were my best friend. You met my mother and slept over my house.

John: I was your nerdy friend. I was so far in the friend zone I didn't even get reception for my cell phone. (For some reason I feel bad.)

Trish: Did you have a crush on me or something?

John: I was in love with you. (My jaw drops. Wow. I didn't expect that. At all.)

John: I just never had the confidence to tell you before. Plus, you were smitten by that asshole Vic. He didn't deserve you, ya know? (He looks at me and I sigh feeling guilty and ashamed. I slowly nod in agreement.)

Trish: I know.

John: Took you long enough to figure that one out. (He looks at me with a stern look and I can tell that he is upset. I don't blame him. I blew him off for some jerk.)

Trish: Look, I know why you're so sour about this subject. I don't blame you. But all that happened over 10 years ago. I'm not the same person anymore and neither are you. Lets forget the past as stupid teenagers and worry about us now. As adults.

John: You've really matured. That's great. So, lets talk about now. Give me a brief description of yourself currently.

Trish: 28 years old. Single. Motivational speaker and substitute teacher. Love to party and have a good time. Hobbies include reading, writing poetry, and yoga. (He needs as if he's pleased.)

John: Not bad. No more dreams of being a boxer then? (I laugh.)

Trish: No, I'm too pretty for that.

John: You really are. (I feel myself blush.)

Trish: Your turn.

John: Okay. Also, 28 years old. Former wrestler turned prison guard. Work out on a daily basis. Own a horse named Betty. And that's about it really. (I nod as I take in this information.)

Trish: A horse?

John: Oh yeah. I ride her everyday. I'll take you out on her someday if you want.

Trish: I'd love it.

John: You always did have a thing for animals.

Trish: Still do. I see them as small little furry people. Their lives matter just as much as humans. I just wish that people would get that through their thick skulls.

John: It'll take time for that considering how hard-headed some of these people are out here. (I chuckle because I know it's true. Some people are just too stupid.)

John: Look, I'm just gonna be blunt with you. In high school you were the hot popular girl. Everyone wanted you. And usually those girls turn into the ugly fat chicks...

Trish: Hey! What that's supposed to mean. (His eyes grow wide and he holds up his hands in defense.)

John: I don't mean you. I was trying to say that you were the opposite. I actually think you look a lot better now than you did back then. You really look great, Trish. I'm glad I got to see you again. I hope I'll be able to see you again.

Trish: I'm sure you will. (I smile at him. Probably due to the alcohol I'm feeling extremely horny. He has no clue what I'm in the mood for. In about an hour he'll have it all figured out.)

I unlock my door and we stumble in knocking over some stuff on my table. John forces me up against the wall as his tongue dances with mine. I feel his hands slide up my thighs sneaking their way under my dress. Slowly they climb up my abdomen exposing my thong. He grabs both of my bare breasts causing me to moan into his mouth upon contact. With one swift move he yanks my dress over my head and begins an assault on my neck licking and sucking. His hands roam behind my back and I hear a small click. My bra becomes undone and I back away from him holding the cups to my double D's.

John keeps his stare intent as my bra straps dangle on either side of my upper ribs. I back up from him until I reach the couch. I keep my eyes locked on his as I drop my bra. His jaw drops as he takes in my breasts.

John: Damn. (I chuckle as he grabs me up in his strong arms and places me on the back of the couch. I sit on top of it and wrap my legs around his waist. Our tongues twirl around each other as his hands wander over my body playing with my breasts. I pant as he sucks and kisses my neck and throat. He squeezes my butt hard pushing me into his erect groin. I gasp as I feel how hard he is. Damn, he's good. Such a tease. He breaks his assault for a second as he rips his own shirt off.)

I rub my hands all over his chiseled body as he runs his hands over my soft, sensitive skin. I let my hands drop to the hem of his jeans. With one flick of the wrist his belt is undone and his pants sag slightly. I unbutton them and let them fall to the floor. His very long member sticks out straight. His boxers leave nothing to the imagination. The way I like it. I lick my lips as I tease him through his linen. He gasps against my ear. He pulls me closer to him. His tip presses against my panties giving me a small feel of what's to come. Literally and figuratively. I'm so naughty. I chuckle at my own thoughts. I feel myself panting against his ear as he sucks on my throat.

Trish: Wanna hear a secret? (He starts kissing my shoulder and collar bone.)

John: What's that?

Trish: You were my first. (His mouth stops working it's magic. He slowly lifts his head and stares at me in shock.)

John: What?

Trish: Remember that time you slept over at my house when I was down because Victor was being an ass?

John: Yeah.

Trish: One thing led to another and we had sex?

John: So?

Trish: You were my first. (He swallows hard and looks at me through narrowed eyes. He bites his lower lip anxiously and rubs his chin.)

John: But I thought you and... (I shake my head.)

Trish: Never. I've actually never slept with him. Ever. Just never had the urge. Probably why the prick cheated on me.

John: I never would have done that to you. (I nod as a smile creeps up on me.)

Trish: I know, John. You were a good guy.

John: I am a good guy.

Trish: You are.

John: I can't believe I was really...

Trish: Well believe it because it's true.

John: Well, since we're being honest you were mine too. (I feel myself blush again.)

John: Let's reenact that night. Shall we? (He pulls me off the couch into his arms.)

John: Where's your...

Trish: Through that door. (He carries me through my bedroom door and sets me on the edge of my bed. He drops to his knees and I feel my heart beat pick up. He slowly starts kissing my calf. Slowly inching his way North. He places his hands on my chest and gently pushes me down so I can lay on my back. Up my thigh he climbs and I begin to get anxious. Don't tell me he's gonna do what I think he is. He kisses me through my already wet panties. He looks up at me with a mischievous look.)

In an unexpected tug my panties are nothing but a heap on the floor. I moan out as his tongue makes contact. He hikes my legs over his shoulders and pulls me so that my butt is on the edge of the bed. His tongue swirls around and around. I feel myself losing control. I grip his shoulders and dig my nails into them trying to relieve the overwhelming pleasure. He dips his tongue in and out as I scream out.

Trish: Oh my God... John, I'm almost there. Don't stop. (Against my pleas he withdraws his tongue and licks his lips with a sensual glare. This is not the same boy I knew a decade ago. This is a sexual man before me.)

John: Not yet baby. Contain it. I'm not done with you. (He dips his head back between my legs. With the tip of his tongue he licks gently and slowly over my clitoris. I moan out again. The sensation is just too much and I can't help myself.)

Trish: I'm gonna come... (Heeding my warning he stops his on-slaughter keeping my orgasm at bay. Only for the moment. He pulls off his own boxers and climbs over top of me. Pushing my legs apart with his own he dips himself so that he is right outside of my opening.)

John: Ready? (I pant and nod frantically. He bucks his hips and he slides into me with ease due to all the lubrication down there he caused with his tongue. He brings his lips to mine and kisses me as he slowly eases himself in and out. I can taste myself on his tongue. He starts to grind his groin against mine as I grip his shoulders for dear life. He rocks his hips into mine creating a rhythm. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him deeper into me.)

John: Fuck... it's so good. (I moan out loudly as he picks up the pace. Our skin slaps against each other mimicking the sound of clapping. He breaks our kiss and kneels back on his knees. He hoists my legs up. Before I know it my ankles are by his ears. He pounds into me desperately clutching my thighs.)

I feel that warm sensation in my lower stomach begin to heat up. He continues his deep hard thrusts. The sensation keeps heating up until it's burning. It boils over as I yell out in ecstasy. My mind blanks as I climax around him. I can feel my walls clench him. He grunts out with one last deep thrust as he empties his toxins inside of me. He falls onto me. He pants loudly trying to catch his breath and I follow suit. He climbs off of me and falls flat on his back next to me. I turn my head to catch him already looking at me.

John: Damn. (A smile fills his face and I again follow him.)

John: That was _the _best. Ever.

Trish: Same here. (He drapes his arm over his forehead.)

John: Phew. (I pull the covers up and throw them over him as I cover myself. He rolls over to face me and I do the same. He runs his hand through my tangled hair.)

John: That was a ton better than the first time. (I chuckle and nod in agreement. He yawns and I find myself yawning as well.)

Trish: I'm so tired.

John: Same here. (Before I know it I'm counting sheep.)


	2. The Arrangement

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 2: The Arrangement**

**John's POV**

I roll over as the sun beams in through the window. I throw my hand lazily over my eyes shielding them from the rays.

John: Ugh. (The damn sun is too bright for me to even try to keep sleeping. I sit up groggily in bed and slowly open my eyes. It's like moving a boulder. When I finally pry them open a momentary confusion rushes over me. I grip the sheets tangled around me. Purple? What the... this isn't my place. I swing my feet around the edge of the bed hitting my pads on the soft carpeting below. Where am I? I stand up as I hear someone in the bathroom.)

John: Hello? (A second later a beautiful blonde woman walks out wearing nothing but a t-shirt. Is that mine?)

Woman: Hey. How did you sleep? (She fluffs her hair as she smiles at me. Why is she smiling like that? Women only smile like that after we...)

John: Uh... good? (She shares a toothy grin.)

John: Wow, this is awkward. (She pouts her lips and shakes her head.)

Woman: What?

John: I don't know where I am or who you are. (I squint my eyes. She rolls her eyes and sighs.)

Woman: Trish? Trish Stratus. You're at me house. (I feel my own eyes widen as she shakes her head in annoyance.)

John: Trish? From high school? (She nods as she leans against the door frame.)

Trish: Yeah. Don't you remember last night? (Last night?)

John: What... What happened last night? (She chuckles. What did I do last night?)

Trish: Oh, you know. (She winks at me and my heart leaps. Don't tell me we...)

Trish: Hungry?

John: I...

Trish: I'll make something for you. (She quickly exits the bedroom and I put my forehead in my palms. Holy shit. What have I done? Did we have sex? Shit. She's gonna wanna be with me now. This is bullshit. I'm not looking for anything like that. I was drunk last night. Hell, I don't even remember anything other than arriving at the club. The rest is a blur. Fuck. I punch the air angrily. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I'm just gonna have to let her down easy. I don't want a repeat of Mya. I shutter at the thought of her name. Mya.)

_Flashback_

_Mya: You're gonna marry me right? (She practically has me pinned up against the wall. She's breathing down my neck and I feel threatened for my life. I never should have slept with her last night. That was a mistake. I laugh nervously.)_

_John: Ma... marry you?_

_Mya: Yes. You promised to marry me if we had sex. Which we did. (Oh boy. Did I really promise that? I laugh nervously.)_

_John: You see, funny thing is..._

_Mya: I don't see anything funny. (Oh God.)_

_John: I don't mean funny like haha. I mean funny like weird..._

_Mya: So you think I'm weird? (She pounds her fist against the wall next to my cheek. She's starting to scare me.)_

_John: No, I mean. You see, last night was..._

_Mya: Amazing? (She looks at me expectantly. She's gonna kill me but here goes nothing.)_

_John: No... last night; it was a mistake. (Her expression immediately changes to one of hurt and anger. I stare back in shock and fright.)_

_Mya: WHAT!? (I hold my hands up in defense.)_

_John: I'm sorry! I was drunk and..._

_Mya: You fucking used me!? (She backs away from me and turns her back to me. She leans against the counter with her palms flat against them. I stare at the back of her head waiting for her to say something. Minutes pass and she remains silent. Guess it's up to me then.)_

_John: Are you okay? (She nods and I eye her cautiously.)_

_Mya: I'm fine. (She turns on the sink and grabs the dish soap. What's she doing?)_

_Mya: I'm just gonna do the dishes. (I narrow my eyes unsure of how to react. It's clear that she is unstable. I should get out of here. Like now.)_

_John: O...kay, well, look, it's been nice knowing you but I have to go. I have errands I need to run and..._

_Mya: Run? Good idea. (She spins around and before I know it a blade is whipping through the air at me. I close my eyes and feel the blade whiz past my ear. My jaw drops as I let out this unearthly gasp. My ear burns and slowly reach up to feel it. I almost faint at the touch. The butcher knife has done it's job. It butchered my ear pinning me to the wall. I slowly pull the knife from the wall freeing my ear. I grasp it in pain and shock.)_

_John: What the... (She throws another knife at me and I close my eyes. A stinging sensation shoots up my arm. Ouch. What the... I slowly open my eyes again and glance down at my arm. The knife had just gazed my arm but that was enough. My shoulder spews out blood and I lose my mind. I need to get out of here before she fucking kills me. I start to run away from the wall as another knife zips past my head barely missing my other ear. I use both of my hands to cradle my bleeding body parts.)_

_She pounces over the counter like a lion hunting a giraffe. I'm her prey. She lands in front of me but I quickly juke to the left avoiding her. I rush to grab the door handle. I turn it but it doesn't budge. It's locked. Blood from my ear smears over the handle. I grab the lock to unlock it when she places the blade of a knife on my knuckles making me freeze up. It's more of a threat than an attack._

_Mya: I don't think so. (She places the blade under my chin and uses it to turn my head to look at her.)_

_Mya: You think you can come in here and use me then leave? I don't think so, Cena. You're mine now. You're never leaving again. (Her eyes look twisted. This woman is a psycho. No way I'm gonna stick around and deal with her. As soon as I leave I'm never talking to her again.)_

_Mya: You are going to marry me..._

_John: I'm gonna press charges against you, that's what I'm gonna do._

_Mya: No you're not! (She grits her teeth as she jams the knife into the wall next to me. This is my opportunity. I didn't want to have to do this but I have no choice. I elbow her swiftly in the forehead sending her reeling back. I yank the knife from the wall and rush out of the door slamming it shut behind me. I don't look back or stop until I'm in my car. Phew. I look up to see her in the kitchen window. What the hell is she holding? A toaster comes flying out the window and smashes into my windshield breaking the right side. I step on the pedal and zoom out of her drive way. Holy shit. She's definitely out to get me. I'm keeping this knife to prove to the cops that she is trying to kill me. It has her finger prints and my blood on it. There's no way they won't believe me.)_

_My heart doesn't stop beating as I sit in the hospital room. The doctor digs the needle in my arm and cuts the string. My stitches are finally completed. 12 of them in my shoulder and 3 in my ear thanks to that lunatic. I've already talked with the police and it's a done deal. I reported her and a restraining order will be granted. Thank God._

I rub my forehead in stress. Jeez, that was only 4 months ago. And despite the restraining order I can sense being watched. And I know it is her. Even with the restraining order she doesn't seem to let up. I can feel it. It's her. She's stalking me. I hope to God that Trish isn't going to be the same way. I just have to let her down easy. That's all. And hopefully she'll understand. I have to think of what to say to her. I need to let her loose gently.

Trish: Foods ready. (She pops her head through the doorway with a smile. Well, no time for preparation. Come on, John. You had improv in school. Use it for once. I sigh and pull on a tank top before I head out to the kitchen. Trish is sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.)

Trish: Don't be shy. Take a seat. (I awkwardly take a seat across from her and gaze down at my breakfast. It's eggs, toast and bacon... with a smiley face. Jesus. I close my eyes and pray for help. Making breakfast with a smiley face only means one thing. She is crazy for me. I sigh and pick up my fork. My appetite is negative infinite.)

Trish: What's wrong? Don't you like eggs? (I groan out of obligation. Shit. She's asking questions and I have to answer. Honestly. I push my plate away from me and sit back in my chair.)

John: I do, I just, I don't like them smiling. (Her face drops and I sigh once again.)

Trish: I'm sorry. I didn't know.

John: What happened last night? Did we... (She slowly nods her head adverting her eyes from me. I shake my head in disappointment. How could I let myself have sex with her? This is all my fault.)

John: Look, Trish, I have to admit it, I used to like you in high school.

Trish: I know. You told me last night. (I close my eyes tight and take a moment to think this through.)

John: What else did I tell you last night?

Trish: You don't remember anything? (I shake my head no and she sets her fork down and places her hands palm down on the table in front of her.)

John: Did I say I'd marry you?

Trish: No! (She furrows her brows as she gives me a dirty look. I sigh in relief. Phew.)

John: Can you tell me what I did say then?

Trish: I'll give you a quick run down. We met at the club, danced, drank, and had sex. That's it. (I raise an eyebrow and examine her. She appears to be telling the truth.)

John: We did, huh? Well, that wasn't meant to happen. Like I was saying, I liked you but I'm not looking for anything. I like being single. I don't want to hurt you or come off like an ass but it's true. I'm not ready for anything serious. I like sex. That's it. So please, please don't hate me. The last chick who thought I liked her went insane and tried killing me. I...

Trish: Wow, wow, wow. Hold on. What are you talking about?

John: Well, you like me, don't you?

Trish: As a friend I guess.

John: But we had sex. (She shrugs.)

John: You cooked me breakfast.

Trish: It's called being a good host.

John: You made it smile. (I point at my eggs which just smile back at me uneaten.)

Trish: I always make them smile. Nothing like a happy breakfast to get your day started, right? (I sigh and rub my temples in anguish. What the hell is going on in my life? I should have stayed in Florida. No, way. Mya is down there. I need to stay here in Los Angeles. Away from her.)

Trish: What's going on, Cena? (She furrows her brow and I glance up at her.)

John: I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to be with you.

Trish: Okay?

John: That's it?

Trish: Did you think that I... because I made you smiley face eggs? (She shakes her head.)

Trish: Listen here, Ego-Man. You're cute, yes. Funny, yes. But you're just not relationship material. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to reject you. (What?)

John: Wait, a second. You're rejecting me? (I scoff.)

John: No, you can't reject me. I wasn't trying to be your boyfriend or anything. _I_ was rejecting _you_. (She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.)

Trish: You'd reject me?

John: Yeah. (I sound arrogant and I don't care.)

John: You talk about how I'm not your type, well you're definitely not mine. I'm all about flings, ya see. I'm not one for relationships. Especially not with you. (She places her hands palm down on the table and laughs at me.)

John: What's so funny? Why are you laughing at me?

Trish: You're so stupid. (I cock my head to the right.)

John: What the hell do you mean by that? (She sucks between her teeth and rolls her eyes.)

Trish: I don't mean stupid like that. I mean stupid by silly. (I cross my arms.)

John: Yeah?

Trish: You always were one to get easily offended. Look, I mean silly because you thought I wanted to be with you. I agree with you. I don't want a relationship either. I don't have time to deal with the bullshit that comes with it. I mean, I do wanna be with you but not in the way you think. (My anger slowly subsides as my curiosity peaks.)

John: Go on. (She smirks and shrugs nonchalantly.)

Trish: Well, you know.

John: Not really.

Trish: Last night. (My heart drops. Is she talking about what I think she is?)

Trish: I'm gonna come off a bit vulgar but I'm just gonna be blunt with you. Last night was amazing. Like, the best sex of my life. And I've had lots of sex. None of it was even close in comparison with you. (I raise both of my eyebrows in shock.)

Trish: Don't act shocked.

John: But I am because I don't remember anything that happened. (She bites her lower lip seductively.)

Trish: I'll have to show you what it was like then. (I choke on my saliva at her words. Holy shit. That's hot. She winks at me as I cough trying not to die. I pound my own chest and I'm fine.)

Trish: I have a proposition for you. (I perk my eyebrows intrigued. I think I'm gonna like this... a lot.)

Trish: Well, you're not an asshole...

John: Thanks? (She chuckles and rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Let me finish. Like I was saying, you're a cool guy. And I've known you for a long time. And of all the guys I've been with; you're the best. I don't wanna give that up. I have urges as do you I'm sure. (This is going where I thought it would...)

Trish: Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be "friends." (She makes the quotations with her fingers.)

Trish: You know, sex. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. (Once again I choke on my own spit. I can't believe what I'm hearing.)

Trish: We can be what I like to call "special friends". (She licks her lips and I feel my heart literally stop and I'm floating away to heaven.)

Trish: What do you say? (I snap out of my daze and stare at her with my jaw open. I know I look like a complete dork.)

Trish: Hello? What are you, deaf? What's your answer? (I shake my head bringing myself to the conscious side. Is she serious? I can't believe it. A hot chick wanting to use me for sex?)

John: Hell yeah! (I realize that I sound too eager. I clear my throat.)

John: I mean, um, sure. (She smiles at me from across the table.)

Trish: It's a deal then.

John: It sure is. You know, you're the coolest girl I know.

Trish: So I've been told. (I smirk on the outside and inside. This is the greatest moment of my life. Trish is easily a ten and all she wants from me is sex. This is every man's dream. Oh, thank God. I'm happy she didn't turn out to be like Mya. In fact, she's the complete opposite. Damn. I can't believe it. From here on out I have a permanent booty call. No more prowling clubs and bars for a lay. I have unlimited access right in front of me. I'm gonna rejoice in this moment for the rest of my life.)


	3. Stalker Tendencies

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 3: Stalker Tendencies**

**John's POV**

I finish jotting down a few notes about one of the inmates as I hear commotion down one of the cell blocks. I sigh. Sounds a lot like Johnson. That guy just doesn't know how to behave himself. I roll my eyes as I throw down my pen. I stand up and place my hands palm down on my desk.

John: That better not be you again, Johnson! (The noise suddenly stops and I sit back in my chair. I rub my eyes. I've been here all day since 8 am. I glance at my watch. 7:55 pm. Talk about over time. I need to go home. I _want_ to go home. I take a sip of my coffee. Footsteps next to my desk grab my attention. I look up at Smith. I smile.)

John: Hey, Smith. What's up? How you doing?

Smith: I'm here to release you.

John: Finally!

Smith: Hey, the mailman just delivered this. (He hands me an envelope.)

John: Why wasn't it just sent to my house? (He shrugs as he takes a seat in my chair.)

Smith: I don't know, Cena. I'm just the messenger. I knew you were here all day and thought I'd bring it to you so you didn't have to go through reception on your way out. (I turn the envelope around in my hand. I smile politely at Smith. I've only known him a short amount of time but he seems like a pretty stand up guy. He's had my back so far so he seems trustworthy enough.)

John: Thanks, man. I owe you one. (I pat him on the back.)

John: Have a good shift. Just look out for Johnson. He's getting restless. (Smith nods.)

Smith: Thanks. (I sigh and undo my tie as I walk out of the building. It feels good to finally be free. I climb in my car and place my mail on the seat next to me. I turn the ignition and hit the light above my head. I grab the envelope and open it. Apparently it must be very important if it's being delivered to my place of work. It's a letter. I begin to read it.)

_Dear John, _

_ I see you have moved from Florida. I have thought about your proposal, and I accept. I can't wait to be your bride. The ring is extravagant. I bet you've spent a fortune on it. I love it, thank-you. I will be moving to Florida with you in the next few days. I hope your place is big enough for 3. Yes, I counted correctly. I'm pregnant! Congratulations. You'll be a wonderful father. _

_ I hope your new job is treating you well. I just quit mine. I don't need to work anymore. You'll support me and the baby just fine :) You're a great man, you know that? Turning a one night stand into your future bride. That takes courage. Who would've thought true love could be found like that? I'm glad that you've finally committed though. No more of those club girls. I'm the only one you're meant to be with and you've figured that out. I am confident that I can please every urge you'll ever get so other women just will not be an option. _

_ Speaking of other girls, what is this rumor I hear? You've been seeing someone else since you've moved? An old flame of sorts? I hope that it's just a rumor. If not I'm sure there is a good excuse. You're not the type to cheat. I've only known for a month or so but I feel like I've known you forever. You're not a cheater. You love me to death. I do not feel threatened by Trish. Just keep your distance from her. I don't trust her._

_ I wanted to take some time to apologize. Out last encounter didn't go as well as I thought it should have. I had no right to snap at you and attack you with those knives. You just got me so angry. Not wanting to marry me? Haha, you're so funny. I should have known that you were joking. I am very sorry for being violent with you. Just don't you ever dare say things like that to me again. You will marry me and you'll love it. We'll raise our child together and live happily ever after._

_Love your caring fiance,_

_The Future Mrs. Mya Cena 3_

I throw the letter down and sit in silence. What the fuck is that? I'm marrying her? What the hell is her deal? And how did she know about Trish? And that I'm here in Florida? Something strange is going on here. I have no clue what it is. Is she really pregnant? I used protection with her and it was only one time. Man, I really fucked up. I need to get this all straightened out. Something isn't right and I need to figure out what it is. Besides, I have a restraining order against her. Why is she able to contact me? How did she even find me?

I push the billion questions to the back of my mind as I drive home. I park in the drive way and open my front door. An eerie feeling creeps up on me. I feel like I'm being watched.

John: Hello? (Silence is my reply and I sigh. There isn't anybody here. I'm just creeped out by Mya's letter is all. She has some issues. I shake all of the days events aside as I shower and climb into bed. I drift off to sleep.)

**Mya's POV**

Look at him. Sleeping without me. How dare he? I'm his future wife. He should be snuggling with me while he sleeps. I slide down against the wall and let my behind hit the floor quietly. I feel a lump under my right leg. I feel underneath and pull out a shoe. John's shoes. I roll my eyes. Well, what should I expect being in a closet. I peer out through the crack in the door and watch my lover sleep.

As morning shines in through the window my husband begins to stir. I watch as he awakes and gets ready for work. Once he's gone, I leave as well for work.

**John's POV**

I get home at 4:30 and plop down on my couch. I wish I didn't have to work. Work sucks. I need to win the lottery so I don't have to work anymore. I put my feet up on the table and close my eyes. I can hear the mailman outside my door. The mailbox opens and closes. I get up and go check the mail. Another letter? From Mya? Oh boy. Do I want to read this? All this proves is that she violates the restraining order. I should report her ass to the cops. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I slowly open the envelope and read.

_Dear Future Husband,_

_I don't appreciate last night. You didn't call to wish me a good night. No good night kisses. And you didn't snuggle with me at all. I am your wife. You need to start showing appreciation or I'm going to leave you and you'll never see your unborn child. You need to act like a husband and take care of me. I'll be moving in soon. So you better get your act together by then._

_ I see you haven't talked to that whore in a day. That's a start. Thank-you. I knew you'd listen to me and obey my wishes. You're a good husband after all. You know how to follow orders. Good. You need a woman's touch to your place. I will fix it up and decorate it just nicely. Don't you worry. I'll talk to you later on. Love you._

_- P.s You look cute when you're asleep._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Mya Cena_

I drop the paper and stare at my front door. She was in my house? What the fuck? She couldn't possibly have been in here. I lock everything up at all times. She's just trying to mess with me. She has to be. That's the only explanation. She wasn't in here. It's impossible. But how does she know about Trish? I need to ask Trish about her. Maybe they know each other.

My cell phone rings and I look at the caller I.D_. _It's Trish. Good. I need to talk to her. I slide the answer button over.

John: Hey, Trish.

Trish: John. Hi. Are you busy?

John: No, I just got home from work. Why?

Trish: Mind if I come over?

John: No, not at all. I...

Trish: Cool. I'll be over in a little bit. Bye. (She hangs up and I put my phone down.)

I get up to answer the door. Trish comes in and looks around.

Trish: Not as bad as I thought. (I look around my living room. She expected my place to be dirty or something? That's not saying much. She takes a seat on my couch and look at me. I take a seat next to her.)

Trish: I will admit, you do need a woman's touch, but not bad. (What's this? Saying the same thing Mya said? Perhaps Mya really was here? I need to find out.)

John: I wanted to talk to you.

Trish: I didn't come here to talk, Cena. (She bites her lip seductively and I almost lose it. But of course she didn't come just to talk.)

John: I know. Just for a minute, alright? (She sighs and rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Fine.

John: Do you know anyone by the name of Mya?

Trish: No, why?

John: She knows about you, about us. And I didn't say anything to her. So I thought she knew you and that's how she found out and...

Trish: I said I didn't know her. What's the deal?

John: She's insane. And she's like in love with me and thinks I'm gonna marry her. I... (She starts to laugh at me and I stop talking.)

Trish: Wow, seriously? How is this relevant to me? I don't know her. So it's not my problem. If you have your own issues that is something you need to work on yourself. I'm not your therapist and I can't give you advice. If I were you though I'd just ignore the girl. I'm only here for one thing and it isn't counseling. (I stare back at her. Damn, she's cold. But oddly I like it. She leans close to my ear and her hot breath sends a tingle down my groin.)

Trish: You know what I want. (She straddles me and wraps her hands around the back of my neck.)

Trish: So are you gonna give it to me or do I have to take it by force? (I cough out of shock. Damn, she's straight forward. She presses her lips aggressively against mine and I know this conversation is over. She tugs at my shirt and before I know it's over my head and in a pile on the carpet. Her soft lips find their way to my neck and collarbone area. I lose myself in the moment and retaliate by ripping her shirt off as well.)

She sucks on my neck as I use the tips of my fingers to play with her already erect nipples. She is the most amazing woman I've ever known. She was dead on when she said it would be completely physical. I unbutton her pants and slide them off. I feel her tugging at my belt and she slips it out of the hoops with ease. She slides them down my thighs and sinks to her knees in front of me. She looks up into my eyes with seduction as she pushes my knees apart. She slowly slides my boxers down my legs never breaking eye contact.

My heart picks up speed. Holy shit. Is she gonna do what I think she is? Oh my God, I hope so. I begin to grow impatient. She gives the tip of my manhood a small little peck. She smiles up at me with a sexy smirk. She flattens her tongue against the base and licks up to the tip giving it another kiss on the head. I can't help but let myself moan in anticipation.

Trish: I've wanted to do this since I saw you again... (Without any hesitation she takes me in her mouth. All the way down. Her lips hit my pubic bone and I groan out loudly. She starts to bob her head. With each bob I can feel myself slip into her throat deeper. I put my hand on the back of her head and guide her.)

John: Shit, Trish. (I feel her lips tighten around me and she uses her right hand to stroke my shaft as her mouth, throat and tongue drive me insane. I've never felt anything like this before. I throw my head back and close my eyes. I guide her head slowly up and down. I don't want her to go too fast. I'll come and I don't want that. Not yet. I want this to last as long as possible. I love it.)

John: Don't stop. Just like that, baby. Mmmm... (She places her other hand on my balls and begins to massage them gently. I almost lose my mind at the touch. She's a pro. My whole body is floating. I'm on cloud 9. This is amazing... I can't take it anymore. I press harder on the back of her head and begin to thrust myself into her mouth deeper and faster.)

John: Trish, I'm... gonna... come... (I pant loud and heavy feeling my climax approaching. Before I can release she pulls away leaving me reeling and wanting more. My swollen member throbs begging for release.)

John: What are you...

Trish: Don't be selfish. (She climbs to her feet, wipes her mouth, then strips herself of her remaining clothing. She straddles me and I can feel my tip hit her entrance.)

Trish: We both know if you come then I won't. (She places both of her hands on opposite sides of my head on the back of the couch. She lowers herself onto me and I fill her up. We both moan out upon this contact. She leans close to my ear as her breathing is heavy and hot against my sensitive skin.)

Trish: I love fucking you. (And she talks dirty? What have I ever done to deserve such an amazing woman? She begins to bounce up and down on me. With each thrust my climax starts to slowly build itself up again. Her juices practically pour out of her. I can feel dampness on both of my thighs. Damn, that's sexy. The erotic thought brings me to the edge of pleasure.)

John: Trish, I can't. I'm gonna come... (Her breathing peaks as she places her hands on my shoulders. Her grip is tight and her nails dig into my flesh.)

Trish: Wait, wait... (I struggle to restrain myself. 2 more hard deep thrusts later I can feel her walls squeeze me sending me over the edge myself. She moans loudly in my ear as she stops bouncing and rests her forehead against my own.)

Trish: Damn, that was so good. (She pants trying to catch her breath and I do the same.

**Mya's POV**

I snap a twig in my hand as I watch them climax together in front of me. Anger doesn't even come close to explaining how this makes me feel.

Mya: WHAT THE FUCK!? (I watch as my fornicating asshole of a husband turns his attention towards the window. I duck under the window barely avoiding his eyes.)

**John's POV**

John: You hear that? (I cock my head around Trish's and look at the window in front of us.)

Trish: What?

John: I heard something outside. (She gives me a quick kiss as she chuckles.)

Trish: There's nothing there. Relax.

**Mya's POV**

How could he do this to me? We're supposed to be getting married and this son-of-a-bitch is cheating on me with a nasty fucking whore! I am so pissed off. My blood boils over. Wait until I get my hands on him.

Mya: I'll fucking kill him!

**John's POV**

John: There it was again. (Trish looks at me and sighs. She reluctantly climbs off of me and I slowly slide out of her. I grab my boxers and hastily yank them on.)

Trish: You worry too much. (She sits on my couch completely naked.)

John: I'm telling you that somebody is out there. I'm hearing voices.

Trish: You know, people get put away for saying stuff like that. (I chuckle and turn my attention back to the window.)

John: I'm serious though.

**Mya's POV**

He looks my way and I quickly duck behind a bush. I peer through the leaves and see him looking out the window. His face is flushed and he's concentrating. That little whore of his is sitting on his, no MY, couch naked like she owns the place. He closes the curtain and I lose all sight of the inside. Dammit.

**John's POV**

John: I didn't see anything. Probably just as animal or something.

Trish: Maybe it was some horny cats or something. This is mating season after all. (I glance at her and nod. She's probably right. But then again it's hard to concentrate on anything but her. Her skin is slightly blushed per her post-orgasmic state. She looks sexy sitting on my couch like that. She smirks.)

Trish: Enjoying the view? (I hadn't realized I was staring and shrug in embarrassment.)

Trish: You have a shower? I need one. I kinda worked up a sweat. (She winks and I feel myself blush.)

John: Uh, yeah. Through that door. Make yourself at home. (She gets up and disappears into the bathroom. I sit back on the couch. Our naughty little couch. I don't know where Trish got that from, but it's phenomenal. No one else can even come close to her skill. I can barely keep up. I let my head rest against the back of the seat.)

**Mya's POV**

I climb off of the ground in front of his window and look around. The red car in his drive-way grabs my attention. That whore has it coming. I glance around the drive way and find the garage door to slightly be open. I slip in and see a hammer hanging up on the wall. I grab it and the set of nails on the workbench. I return to the harlots vehicle and place the nail on the tire. With one hard hit the nail digs through the rubber. I use the back of the hammer and yank it out. The tire hisses as the air escapes violently. A car passes by on the street and the headlights hit me. Shit. I duck behind my sabotaged car as the passing car expects nothing. I stand up making sure that the coast is clear. I run to my own car keeping the hammer and nail with me. I jump in and start the engine.

**Trish's POV**

I dry myself off with a towel and return to the living room with it wrapped around my body. I need clothes to change into. John is passed out on the couch. I smirk. I knew I was good. So good I put him to sleep. Well, I might as well see what he has in his closet for me to put on. I open a door in the hallway to see it is his bedroom. I rummage through his dresser and find a baggy white t-shirt and basketball shorts. I throw them on and make my way back out to the living room.

Lover-boy is still passed out. I glance at the hanging wall clock. Midnight. Damn, where did the time go? I better get home. I grab my purse and dirty clothes and head for the door. I lock it behind me and make my way to my car. I drop my keys and bend down to pick them up. My tire catches my eye. What the... it's flat. Completely.

**Mya's POV**

My heart beat picks up as I see her in front of her car. Yeah, bitch. That's right. Your tire is flat. I was planning on leaving but I want to see what this skank is doing. I watch as she stands back up and places her hand on her forehead. I should kick her ass right now. I place my head on the steering wheel preparing to exit the vehicle. I accidentally hit the horn and it goes off. Trish jumps in fear and I can't help but laugh at her.

She squints and stares at my car. Now's my chance. I turn on the engine and blast the headlights in her eyes. She covers her eyes obviously trying to see who I am. But the lights blind her and my identity is hidden. She turns and heads to the house looking visibly shaken. She better be. I put my car in drive as she begins to bang on the door. The door opens and my husband is visible. My heart jumps. And then lunges. He cheated on me. I feel the tears sting my cheeks as the home-wrecker disappears back into the lair of lies and sin. I sit in my car staring at the house that I should be in. But instead he chooses that slut over his family.

**Trish's POV**

I close and lock the front door behind me and struggle to catch my breath. John rubs his eyes and looks at me puzzled.

John: What's going on?

Trish: You were asleep so I was going home but my tire is flat and then some car honked at me and shined it's headlights in my eyes. I was scared I...

John: Trish, you do know it's past midnight, right? People need to turn on their car lights to see.

Trish: But... (He places his hands on my shoulders and smiles.)

John: There's nothing to worry about.

Trish: Someone popped my tire!

John: I was fixing my car over the weekend. You probably ran something over when you pulled in. (I stare at him and cross my arms. I can feel my brows furrow.)

John: What? You mad?

Trish: I know what I saw, Cena. You weren't there because you were too busy sleeping.

John: Look, if you're scared then you're free to stay the night if you want. I'll take a look at your car tomorrow. Let's just try to get some sleep. (I feel my own anger slowly submerge. He has a way of words that's for sure.)

Trish: Fine. (He throws his arm around my shoulder.)

John: Good. So what are you doing wearing my clothes? (I feel a grin form and I shrug.)

Trish: It's all I could find.

John: Come on, lets get to bed. It's late. (He walks with me to his bedroom. I lie down and he lies next to me. I've never fallen asleep like this with anyone before. It feels strange. He glances at me.)

John: You okay now?

Trish: Yeah, I just never just fell asleep in someone's bed like this. We usually, you know, and then pass out. (He props himself up on his elbow and looks at me.)

John: You feel uncomfortable? I'll sleep in the living room if you want. (I shake my head no.)

Trish: No, it's alright. (He smirks.)

John: You know we did have sex. And it was the best. So why not just pass out now? (I feel myself blush.)

Trish: True. (He smiles back at me and rests his head back against the pillow.)

John: Seriously though, I'll sleep on the couch if you want. (I shake my head no.)

Trish: No, it's fine. Not with this weird stuff going on. I'd rather have you here to protect me.

John: Then I'll stay here and protect you.

Trish: Thanks. (I pull the covers up to my chin and sigh. I yawn right after and feel myself begin to drift off to sleep.)


	4. Cold Shoulder

I know this is different than what I'm used to, but I have decided to finish this story in a different format. Instead of writing it in script form, I have decided to write it in normal paragraph novel format. My boyfriend and I have come to the conclusion that I would stand a better chance at getting my novel published if I wrote it like most books. So I am going to use this story as a practice of sorts to get acquainted with a new writing style. Wish me luck. Reviews for this chapter will be especially appreciated. I'd like to know your honest opinions on how my script format was and my new novel format compare. Which way do you guys prefer and which is better etc. Should I continue like this or go back to my former script format. Your opinions truly matter so thanks in advance :) I love you guys.

Also, I'm not sure if you guys heard about the whole Jodi Arias trial. For those who don't know about it Jodi was dating this guy named Travis. And supposedly he was abusive in every way possible and she snapped and killed him. Many of you might not know that I am taking criminal justice classes as I want to become a police officer. So I am interested in things that deal with law and such. I was addicted to her trial and the whole thing. And despite Jodi being found guilty I still feel for her. I believe that she was abused and such but I do not agree with how she handled it. They made a lifetime movie of it which is not 100% accurate but if you guys watch it you'll get a feel for what happened. Anyway, I feel like writing my own take on it. I am trying to decide if my next fanfic should be my own interpretation of that whole case. What do you guys think of this?

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 4: Cold Shoulder**

**Trish's POV**

A ray of sunlight splashes across my cheeks in through the curtain. I need to get this to stop. I don't want to wake up yet. I turn over but something heavy prevents my movements. I open my tired eyes to see I'm not at home. I forgot. I'm at John's. John. Where... I suddenly realize the heavy object restraining me is his arm. Dismay takes over as I realize what's going on. Cuddling? Uh-uh. No way. I immediately throw his arm off of me and roll out of bed in such a rush I lose my footing and fall.

I plop hard on the floor. Ouch. I can hear the sheets on the bed move. Shit. I must have woken him up. I prop myself up on my elbows and steal a glance over the edge of the mattress. He's still asleep. Phew. Relief takes over as I pull my knees to my chest and stay hunched over on the floor. What should I do now? What am I talking about? Obviously, I need to get out of here. I spot my shoes by the closet and crawl to them. I tug them on as fast as humanly possible and crawl on my hands and knees to my destination. The bedroom door. I silently reach up and turn the door knob.

"What are you doing?" My heart drops as the familiar voice startles me. I catch my own reflection in the mirror. I've forgotten about that. The mirror on the back of the door gave me away. Damn.

"Why are you crawling?" John questions me clearly curious. Hell, I would be a little suspicious as well if I saw somebody crawling around my bedroom while I slept. I stare back at my own reflection trying to think of a good excuse. I watch John's reflection as he sits up and wipes his eyes. He looks concerned as I still fumble around my noggin searching for an excuse.

"Just trying to find my, uh, contacts." I nod believing my own lie. "Yeah, that's it. My contact fell out but... oh. Here it is." I immediately regret using that excuse. Such an idiot. That's the excuse everybody in every single movie ever made. Of course John doesn't believe me. He cocks his head to one side quizically.

"You wear contacts?" I sit up on my knees and place an imaginary rubber-seeing device in my eye. I smile awkwardly in the mirror and I can see lover-boy respond with a whole-hearted grin of his own. I feel so fake right now. I sigh. I need to get out of here. It's awkward and I'm making myself look stupid.

"Look, I need to get to work. So I..." He jumps out of bed with enthusiasm. I can't possibly finish my sentence with him acting like that. He stretches as his dimples stretch to his ears.

"I haven't slept that well in ages. I blame the cuddling." John hugs himself poorly recreating last night's events. I feel my own eyes grow wide. Cuddling makes my skin crawl. I should have let my skirmish skin guide me out of this room undetected then I wouldn't have woken up Mr. Romantic over here. I sigh again and cross my arms. His expression immediately falls mimicking my own.

With concern etched over his face he makes his way towards me. "You alright?" Trying to reassure me he places his hands on my shoulders. Just like last night. I pull out of his embrace distancing myself from him as soon as the contact is made.

"Don't. Please." His jaw slightly drops.)

"What's wrong?" His eyes plead with me to answer his question.

"I just don't feel comfortable with this type of affection." I advert my eyes from his steady glare as I let my honesty out. It's the truth after all. I don't like affection. And he needs to know this before anything further happens between us. I don't want him getting any of the wrong ideas. I risk a glance at him and he looks hurt. I place my hands on my hips in exasperation.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I suddenly feel like I've offended him in someway. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I just enjoy cuddling. It helps me sleep." He looks at me all mushy-like. In my mind I roll my eyes. I hope this whole friends with benefits thing is a good idea. I'd hate to give up amazing sex because he gets too affectionate.

"I don't like it. That's why I stick strictly to physical relationships. Nothing more. And I would like it if you respected my wishes." I examine his reaction but his stoic face gives nothing away. "I mean, it's not you. It's me, really. I don't believe in falling in love and with that comes affection. Avoiding affection avoids love. So you just need to refrain from cuddling and I, we, should be fine."

Slowly nodding, he finally speaks up after an eternity of guessing his thoughts. "So no cuddling?" I immediately shake my head no and he nods in acceptance. "I guess I could live with that. It's not that big of a deal. I..."

Cutting him off I speak out of turn loudly. "Good. I need to go to work. Thanks for, you know, the sex and whatnot. I'll call you when I need your services again. Later." And with that I bolt out of the door. I can hear him yelling after me something about giving me a lift to work but I ignore him. Right now I just to keep my distance. He's not going to become attached to me. I won't let that happen. Not after what I've been through. I just need to keep at a distance emotionally and I'll be fine. I close my eyes in disappointment. It's a shame. John would be a great boyfriend. I know because he was my best friend for years. Thanks to that asshole Vic I'm scared.

_Flashback_

_ "I'm sorry, Trish, but this thing we got going, it's not working for me. Prom was fun and I enjoyed you, but I need to grow. Separate myself from you and go to college. I'm sure you know I've kinda been seeing Vicky and I think we have a future together. I just wanted to let you down easy now before I wind up cheating. I don't want to be that guy. You know? I hope you'll understand." _

_ I gawk in disbelief and shock at who appears to be my now ex-boyfriend. Is Victor really breaking up with me? He grabs my hand and holds it letting it rest on the table of my favorite diner. I replay the heart-wrenching words once again through my head. He strums my cheek with his thumb._

_ "Don't look at me like that, Trish. We were together since Freshmen year. High school is supposed to be the time where we mature and grow as people. Being in a committed relationship kinda, you know, held us both back. We're young, attractive people. You'll bounce back. I need to explore other opportunities. And Vicky and I have been talking and we're just really clicking. You know, like how we did. But I just think that I out grew of you. That's what happens during high school. People change. We're just not the same people anymore."_

_ Tears sting my cheeks as I pull my hand away from his. Who the hell does he think he is? Breaking up with me so he can be free? But he's jumping into another relationship with some whore? Is he joking me? "Just be honest, Vic. Enough with this sweet talking shit. You're leaving me for her, aren't you? I'm not stupid. I know you're lying."_

_ His sigh gives him away. I knew it. I can feel my heart sink. In the pit of my stomach my broken heart is slowly beginning to digest in the acids. There was something I've been dying to tell this bastard for a few months now. This should be the time I do it. I take a deep breath and muster up the courage to tell him something he'll hate to hear. "You know when we were fighting a little while ago? Well, John came over to comfort me and we had sex."_

_ His stunned look pleases me. He never expected a thing. "What? John? Cena? That wimpy nerd with the braces and zits?" He furrows his brow as his upper lip twitches. I nod and sit back proud of myself for making him feel stupid this time._

_ "You had sex with him but not me? What does that geek have that I don't?"_

_ "Well, for starters, he's not a complete asshole like you. He listens and he understands me." He stands up in a defensive manner. His manhood is obviously threatened. I've learned a thing or two about men. Vic is obviously the more masculine of the two, but somehow John, the weaker, has gotten something that Vic couldn't. Me and my virginity. I smirk at the thought. Big bad Vic thought he had it all figured out. He's been trying for four years to sleep with me and failed miserably. Yet, Cena accomplished it in one night. Vic must feel like he's not the alpha anymore. I chuckle to myself. He's going to question himself forever now._

_ "So he's your... first?" Pain stains his face as he tries to piece everything together. "You gave it to that scrawny piece of shit and not me!?" He places his hands on his hips and runs his tongue over his lower lip. His trademark move when he was angry and upset. I've got him good this time. He's going nuts._

_ "That's fine, you little whore. Go ahead and sleep with the whole geek squad if you want. See if I care. I don't. If you wanna be like that then I'll tell you the truth. I cheated on you with Vicky. And you know what, it was amazing. Something you never gave me. She does things to me you never even heard about. I know the truth though, you love me. And you still do. I don't love you. Not anymore. I've fallen out of love with you when I fell for Vicky a long time ago. I was gonna try and handle this like adults and spare your feelings. But you just had to have the last word, didn't you? Well too bad you aren't getting what you want. I'm gonna leave here and go live a long fulfilling life with Vicky. You're gonna struggle to get over me. Your life is going to be a living hell. You fell hard for me and this break-up is gonna stain you for life. I doubt you'll ever love again. And that's all your fault for trying to hurt me. Have a good life full of pain."_

_ He turns and storms out of the diner. I sit stunned at what just unfolded. He was cheating on me? And fell out of love with me? And a long time ago at that. He's right. He only just left and all I can think of is having a broken heart. I've never been dumped before. Or cheated on. Or treated like this. What if he's right? What if I never love again? They say your first love is the most memorable. And Vic was my first love. My soul mate, too, possibly. Oh, God. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I done went and cursed myself with love._

**John's POV**

I watch Trish rush out of my front door completely disregarding my calls. Wow, what just happened? What have I done? Cuddled her a little? So what? It's not that big of a deal. She doesn't believe in love? Since when? I've never heard of anything so stupid before. And what's the deal with thanking me for having sex? Who does that? She clearly has issues. Jesus. I can't deal with her shit right now.

Her problems are just gonna have to work themselves out. I'd help her but apparently I'm her booty call. Not that I'm complaining, though. The sex is great. I stop my train of thought and smile at the thought of us naked. The sex is phenomenal. She can have all the emotional trauma she wants. I'm here for one thing like she said. And that is sex. So all I have to do is give her some good sex and I won't have to worry about anything else. Maybe she has all the right ideas after all. No emotions means no drama. That means better sex, no distractions, freedom, oh my God. This is the best idea anybody ever had. I don't know why other people don't do this. It's a lot less trouble and a whole hell of a lot rewarding. Trish is a freaking genius.

I sit on the edge of my bed. My feet are killing me. Work was brutal today. Johnson was at his worst. I had to put the crazy bastard in solitary. Thank God I have off tomorrow. I rip my shoes off and relief immediately hits them. Ahhh, much better. My cell phone rings on the night stand. I snatch it up. I hope it's Trish... my hopes drop. It's an unknown number. I place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"I saw you with her last night. Just what the fuck do you think you're doing!? How are you going to do this to your wife and unborn child? You asshole!" Confusion erupts every cell in my body. I bet I know exactly who this is. I sigh.

"Mya, you're not my wife and I'm not the father of your unborn baby. You need to find that guy and leave me the hell alone. You're a crazy stalker. You tried to kill me. How did you even get my number? I thought I..."

"Stop acting stupid, Cena. You're trying to accuse me of cheating? This is your child. You're the one who is a cheater. Running around with that little blonde whore. You need to get your act together and take responsibility for what you've done. If you don't, I'll take you for child support." I immediately scoff. Take responsibility for a child that isn't mine? And I'm cheating on her? What the hell kinda crazy stuff is going on in her head?

"Nobody is cheating on anybody because we're not together. And whatever baby you're pregnant with isn't mine. You need to see a therapist. You're insane. Get some professional help and leave me the hell alone!" I hang up on the crazy woman and she immediately calls back. I hot the ignore button only for her to call back again. Jesus. Doesn't she get a hint? I turn my phone off. Phew. I avoided her this time.

I sit back and let my head hit the mattress. I don't need this stress from her right now. She needs to get a grip on reality. A sudden realization stings me. What if she tries to get in? Shit. I bolt to the front door right as it's opening up. I shove it closed knocking the perp flat on her lunatic ass. I lock the door. I glance a look out of the window. Mya jumps to her feet and bangs on the glass in front of me.

"Let me in you son-of-a-bitch! Take responsibility and take care of me and your son!"

"I'm not the father and you're nothing to me!" She tries to pull up on the window but it's already locked. She bangs harder on the glass. She's trying to break in. This is getting out of control.

"You're gonna break my windows. Relax!" I watch as rage takes over her face. I close the blinds blocking her out of my life. At least for now anyway. She continues banging on the window. I've had enough of this shit.

"I'm calling the cops!" I grab the land line phone and call the cops. The operator answers in a calm manner.

"Yeah, I have somebody violating their restraining order I put on them. She's out here banging on my door and windows. She's been stalking me. I need an officer here right away." She promises to send out an officer and I hang up. The banging has subsided. I pull down one blind and look outside. No sign of Mya. Good. She must have fled. I don't know what I'm gonna do with this. She's escaped the cops now. They're never gonna be able to get her. She's sneaky and crazy. That's a deadly combination. Good thing I know how to handle myself. If things get physical I'll be able to deal with it. I just hope it doesn't come down to that. I don't want to have to man-handle her. All of this drama is just too much to worry about. I'll just have to take it one day at a time. I just hope this is the end of it. Things like these always get nasty and out of hand.

I also have the issue with Trish to deal with. After what happened this morning I doubt she'll be in any mood to see me anytime soon. Maybe I should talk to her more about the whole affection thing. I'm a nosy guy. I wanna know why. She said she doesn't believe in love. But I know that's a lie. She was in love with Vic. She can't deny that fact. She used to tell me all the time. I get the hunch that maybe he has something to do with this. I'll figure it out soon enough. Women all seem to fall apart all at the same times. Mya goes insane just as Trish gets all touchy and distant. I shake my head. One day at a time, John. I need to keep telling myself that. Maybe I'll survive.


	5. Betty

So I have gotten my practice in with the novel format and I feel comfortable with it. I have begun transitioning my novel into the other format. I have decided to continue writing my fanfictions the way I normally write them. It's what I'm most comfortable with and I find that my ideas flow more freely this way.

I'm also sorry for taking so long to update. I have been bombarded with hours at work and college just started back up again so I have like no time to myself. Anyway, I'm back and I am going to try to update more often when the time allows it.

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 5: Betty**

**John's POV**

It's been a week since the last time Trish and I spoke. Ever since that whole cuddling debacle, I wouldn't blame her. It's too soon to try and get all chummy like that. I'm not going to deny it. I do have some feelings for her but I'm perfectly fine with a physical relationship. That's what she wants and it's the only way I can be close to her. So it'll definitely suffice. No problem at all. I stare at my cell phone on the table in front of me. Maybe I should give her a call. Make sure that she is alright. What's the worse that can happen? She picks up on the third ring.

Trish: Hello?

John: Trish, hey. It's me, John.

Trish: I know.

John: How are you, uh, doing? Everything alright? (She sighs.)

Trish: Yeah, just fine. (She doesn't sound fine.)

John: Well, you haven't contacted me in a week...

Trish: And neither have you. (I bite my lower lip. She's right.)

John: Well, I...

Trish: I just haven't been in the mood, Cena. Okay? (Trish not in the mood? Not in the mood for what?)

John: For what?

Trish: You know what. (She snaps at me and I'm caught off guard. Something is definitely going on with her. She's a sexual freak. She wants it all the time anywhere. Her not wanting sex is like a fish not wanting water.)

John: Trish, I'm not dumb. What's wrong?

Trish: Nothing. It's... nothing.

John: It doesn't seem like nothing. Did I do something wrong...

Trish: It's not always about you, Cena. I said I'm fine. (Silence rings through my ear. The only sound I can hear is her faint breathing on the other line.)

John: Is this about the cuddling thing? Because I...

Trish: I said it's not about you. Jesus... you really wanna know? Fine. I had a fight with my sister today. She's getting married and she was criticizing me because I'm not even in a relationship. She said I'm a whore. (Her voice is harsh and rushed. It takes me a second to register what she has said. Whore? That's crazy.)

John: You know that's not true. You're not a whore. You shouldn't even let that bother you.

Trish: I feel like one. (I'm shocked. She thinks she's a whore? I scoff.)

John: Trust me, you're not a whore. (She scoffs right back and I take a minute to gather my thoughts.)

John: Trish, seriously. You're not a whore. Whores are nasty and dirty. You're not. Just because you like sex doesn't mean that you're a whore. Women like sex. You know what, it really pisses me off that people have that damn stigma. Just because a woman likes sex they think she's a slut or something. Well, it's not true. Women are allowed to be sexual. And it should be acceptable. I say screw whatever people have to say. You're not hurting anybody. If they don't like it then too damn bad for them. It's like women can't even enjoy themselves without being criticized. This is 2013, not 1903. It's bullshit. People need to mind their own business. Women are allowed to have sex and they shouldn't be criticized for doing something that's human nature. Don't listen to her, Trish. She's wrong. I know you, and you're not some whore. You're a woman who is comfortable with her sexuality and enjoys it. There's nothing wrong with that.

Trish: Wow. (I can feel my own blood begin to boil. This topic always gets me upset. People need to get with the times.)

John: What?

Trish: You just went off. (She chuckles and I take a deep inhale and exhale slowly.)

John: Well, yeah. I mean, it's ridiculous. People are quick to judge you because you're having sex when they idolize people like Kim Kardashian. She's famous because she made a porno with some rapper. They don't say anything about that but you're a whore if you have sex with one person. Society, everybody in it, they're all hypocrites. Don't you agree?

Trish: Well, that depends.

John: On what? (What is she trying to get at?)

Trish: On why you're saying that.

John: Because it's true? (What other reason would I even say anything? She makes no sense sometimes.)

Trish: Or is it because you want to get laid? (I roll my eyes.)

John: Are you serious?

Trish: Well, I...

John: Okay, let me just start off by stating that _you_ are the one who wanted sex. You are the one who wants a physical relationship. I never offered it, you did. So that means that we are just sexual, right? (I can hear her sigh on the other line. She knows I'm right.)

John: So you accusing me of just wanting sex makes absolutely no sense. You're the one who avoided me for a week because I cuddled you. So you're the one who only wants sex, not me. (She remains silent and I sit in contemplation.)

John: Look, Trish. We're friends, right? That means we can just hang out if that's what you want. No sex. Okay?

Trish: Umm.., yeah. I'd like that. (I can feel myself smiling. Just hanging out with Trish should be fun. It'll be high school all over again.)

John: Good. And the whole sex thing, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. That's all on you. You're decision, you're call.

Trish: Okay. Thanks.

John: So, I was gonna go out and see Betty, my horse, and was wondering if you'd wanna come along.

Trish: I was planning on just chilling today but sure. I'll go. Are you gonna pick me up?

John: Yeah. I'll be there in like half an hour.

Trish: Wait, I need to get dressed.

John: No you don't. Dress comfortable. We're gonna ride her. So like sweats or something.

Trish: I'm gonna ride your horse?

John: That's the plan.

Trish: No, I can't. I'll get thrown off and...

John: Sweatpants. Half an hour. (I hang up on her and I can sense her attitude. I laugh to myself. She doesn't want to ride Betty but I'll make her. She has no choice now. When I pull up at her house she'll have no choice but to come outside. Ah, I'm so mean to her. Oh well. She'll get over it. I smile to myself at the thought of Trish riding Betty. Man, Betty is gonna love Trish. I can't wait for them to meet.)

Exactly 30 minutes later I park in front of her house and honk the horn. She sticks her head out of the front door and I can see the anger etched on her face. I roll down my window and smile at her.

Trish: Seriously? (She stomps her one visible foot.)

John: Come on, slow poke.

Trish: I'm not ready yet.

John: You look fine. Let's go. (She sighs and opens the door wider and I can see her whole body. She is wearing yoga pants, sneakers and a tank top. Her hair is tied in a messy bun and I can tell that she isn't wearing much make-up. She might not be wearing any at all actually. My breathing stops the second I see her. She looks beautiful.)

Trish: How's this? (She looks ashamed of her appearance. I slowly climb out of my car and place my right arm on the roof relaxing it. I can't help but stare at her.)

John: That's perfect. (She looks down in disappointment.)

Trish: I look ugly, don't I?

John: No, Trish. You look... you look, beautiful. (A slight smile forms on her cute little lips.)

Trish: Really?

John: Really. I always liked the natural look. (Her grin grows as she closes her front door and heads towards me.)

Trish: In that case, thanks.

John: Oh, you're welcome. Here, let me. (I open the car door for her and she climbs in. I close it behind her and climb in on my own side. I glance over at her with a genuine smile. I put the car in gear and take off.)

I open the barn doors and Betty snorts upon seeing me. She rears on her hind legs as I take a few steps inside. I look back to Trish and she is lingering by the barn door. I extend my hand towards her.

John: Come on inside. It's fine. (She looks at me unsure and I snicker at her.)

John: She's not gonna hurt you. I promise.

Trish: She's huge.

John: She's a gentle giant. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Come on. (She inches inside and I grab her hand and pull her towards me. She looks worried.)

John: It's fine. (I reach over the railing and stroke Betty's snout. She neighs in approval. I glance down at Trish whose eyes are wide with uncertainty.)

John: See? She's nice. (I raise Trish's hand up and over the railing and press her palm to Betty's fur. She neighs once more.)

John: She likes you.

Trish: She does. (Trish laughs like a school girl as I pull the saddle down from one of the beams. I open the gate and strap the saddle on my horse and guide her out into the open pasture. Betty trots around in circles delighted to see me again. Trish stands next to me and watches in awe.)

Trish: This is so cool.

John: You've never seen a horse before?

Trish: Well, yeah. Who hasn't? It's just, you know. City Girl and all. Never been this close before. (Betty stops in front of Trish and rubs her head against Trish's shoulder wanting to be petted. Trish responds just like Betty wants.)

John: Ready?

Trish: For what? (I grab Trish around her waist and hoist her up onto Betty's back. Betty stands still and obedient.)

Trish: What are you doing? I don't know how to ride a horse. (She seems panicked as I stroke Betty's mane.)

John: You'll be fine. Come on, Betty. (I grab her by the reigns and walk next to her guiding her around the ranch. I glance up at Trish and the smile she has is unexplainable. She seems thrilled. I look back down at Betty. I pat her on the cheek.)

John: Ready girl? (I grab the saddle and hoist myself onto her back sitting behind Trish.)

Trish: What are you...

John: Come on! (I give a nice quick tug on Betty's reigns and she starts to gallop. Trish immediately tenses up and grabs on for dear life. I place both of my arms on the opposite side of Trish's sides trapping her between my arms. I lean my lips down and press them against her ear.)

John: It's alright. Relax. I got you. (She blows out some breathe trying to calm her nerves and starts to slowly sit back up. I tug on the reigns a little bit and Betty slows down. I place my hands on top of Trish's on the reigns.)

John: You okay? (She slowly bobs her head.)

Trish: Yeah, I think so. I think she likes me.

John: Yeah, she does. She was very accepting to you. She tends to be a bit shy, you know, at first. But she liked you right away. That's a good sign.

Trish: I didn't expect her to. I thought she was gonna bite me or something. (I chuckle at this assumption. There is no way Betty would ever hurt anyone.)

John: No, Betty is a gentle giant. She wouldn't bite you. Or anybody for that matter. She's more scared of you than you are of her. (Trish seems to lighten up a bit and relax. We trot all around the 10 acres of land until I can tell that Betty is getting a bit parched. I lean down to Trish's ear in front of me once more.)

John: We're gonna head back. Betty is getting tired. (Trish nods in agreement. We reach the barn in a few minutes and I put Betty back in her own pen and close the gate. I throw the saddle back up on the rack and let out a deep breath of accomplishment. I finally got to see my girl Betty and taught Trish to ride a horse. I think today was a success. I turn around and Trish is standing behind me with a deviant smile. I narrow my eyes at her suspiciously.)

John: What? What did you do to me? (I reach around and feel around the top of my back for any foreign objects. Nothing. She starts to laugh at me.)

Trish: I didn't do anything to you, Dummy. (Dummy? She sure is in a good mood. Better than she was earlier that's for sure.)

John: Name calling? (She chuckles once more and reaches out one of her soft little hands grabbing my right hand into hers. She kisses my knuckles while she looks into my eyes. There's something there... Uh-oh. She bites her lower lip before she sucks my middle finger into her mouth. She slowly sucks on it sending a rush down to my manhood. She tugs harder and all the blood drops to between my legs. She winks up at me as she continues sucking on my finger bringing it deeper into her throat. She starts to slowly back up and I follow suit.)

She throws herself down onto a stack of hay. She sways her legs back and forth while she keeps eye contact as she gives one last long hard suck on my finger. She yanks me down on top of her and captures me with a searing kiss. I return it and before I know it my hands are wandering all over her body. She guides my hand down between her legs and slips it under her panties. I can feel the dampness immediately. Shock takes over as I try to process the events of today. Earlier she told me she didn't want to do anything sexual and here she is throwing herself at me. I pull out of the kiss and she grunts in frustration.

Trish: John...

John: What about what you said earlier? (I pull my hand out of her panties and use it brush the hair out of her face. She's panting. Damn, she really wanted me.)

Trish: What about it? (…. My brain freezes as I stare at her with a blank look. She shifts underneath me and props herself up on her elbows.)

John: You said you didn't want...

Trish: Ignore what I said. (She pulls me into another kiss and I quickly avoid it. She sighs.)

Trish: What's the problem? (I sigh myself and take a moment to think about the situation.)

John: I'm not going to do anything with you until I know that you're fine with it.

Trish: I'm fine with it. (She gives me the most sincere and honest look I've ever seen.)

John: Are you sure? (She nods and I nod back. I smile as I place my lips on hers. She gasps the second I slide my hand back into her panties.)

**Mya's POV**

I peek over the edge of the hayloft and grind my teeth as they start to get physical. Rage begins to build inside...

WHAT THE FUCK!

AHHHHH!

I rip the picture I'm holding in half. The left side with John falls to the floor and I stare it at. How could he do this to me? Fucking asshole! Ugh! I grab the ripped side with Trish on it and rip it into a million pieces. I contain myself before peeking back over the edge. I snap a quick photo with my instant camera. I watch in jealousy as Trish climaxes with John. He never made me come. I crawl back to the center of the loft and contemplate my next move. I know what I have to do. Evil thoughts come to mind as I look at the destroyed picture of Trish and John that I ripped into a billion shreds. I take my new photo and place it on the page next to a picture of Trish with her head cut off. I am half way down with John's 6 month anniversary gift. I think he'll love it.


	6. Null and Void

Hello, I just want to let you guys know that 2 weeks ago my apartment complex caught on fire. And it started in the laundry room which is right next to my apartment. I had just gotten out of the shower with my boyfriend. And I heard my dad in the living room saying there was a fire and to call 911. I went out to check it out and there was smoke coming through the wall. I opened the apartment door and flames and smoke shot into my living room. So we closed and locked the door and ran into my bedroom and closed the door. We called 911 and told them we were trapped on the second floor and smoke was coming in fast. I am not going to lie but I was terrified for all of us including my 2 kittens who are only 5 months old. We couldn't find them anywhere because they must have been hiding. The firemen arrived and they had to use a ladder to come up to my window and get us out. My dad, boyfriend and I got out safe but the cats were still stuck there. I pleaded with the firemen to get them out and after an hour or so they brought out Luna. She was scared and meowing but she was fine. We put her in the car and she was okay. They kept searching for Midnight but they couldn't find her and they had other things to tend to. So they closed up my apartment doors and left. I had no choice but to go stay with my mom with Luna and my boyfriend. The next morning we went over to see what the damage was and we found Midnight. She was also scared but fine. My things were fine although my laptop and tablet screens are broken. I'm thinking it's because the firemen literally tore my room apart looking for my cats. I don't care about material things because they can be replaced. I am very grateful that my family and my kitties are okay. I will need to find a new place to live but that is just fine. Also, the land lord didn't have any working fire alarms so they didn't go off to warn us. We can't find him anywhere so we all think that he skipped town because he knows he is in big trouble plus he had a lot of violations the fire marshal was telling us. I was actually going to post this new chapter up last week but couldn't due to this fire happening. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 6: Null and Void**

**John's POV**

I pull up in front of my house and park the car. I climb out and walk up to my front door. Man, my feet are killing me. I need to soak in my tub and relax. I unlock the door and step inside. I lock it behind me and sigh as I turn around. My stomach drops as I see what is in front of me. My whole house... it's changed. It's decorated with flowery things and... Mya.

Mya: Baby! You're home! (She throws her arms around me and I quickly push her away. She appears to be unaware of my rejection. She turns back to the living room with a look of enthusiasm.)

Mya: Isn't it great, John? I think I did a really nice job. It took me forever though. But I really hope you like it and... (She turns back around to face me and her smile immediately vanishes. I'm standing there with my hands on my hips looking non-too happy I'm sure.)

Mya: What's wrong? Don't you like it? It took me all day. I...

John: I don't. (She scrunches her face in hurt. Uh-uh. I'm not going to let her make me out to be the bad guy. She is out of line and over stepping a ton of boundaries. I need to put her in her place now. Once and for all.)

John: I don't like it. I don't like that you broke into my house. I don't like that you're stalking me. I don't like that you think you're moving in with me... (Her face drops and her eyes become watery.)

John: You just need to come back into reality and realize that there is no you and me. I don't even like you. So just go. Alright? Just get out of my house and leave me alone. (She stares at me with hurt and anger protruding from her crying eyes. I don't give a damn. I tried to be nice to her but she wouldn't let me. I have no choice but to be mean to her. She slowly nods and then crosses her arms.)

Mya: That's alright. I know what you're doing. Don't worry, little Miss. Loose-Panties isn't around. This is between us. I know how you feel about me. (I throw my hands up in exasperation.)

Mya: You need to cut her off or I won't marry you. (What the hell is she talking about now?)

John: Marry you?

Mya: Yes, silly. (She giggles and pokes my chest playfully.)

Mya: You proposed the other day. Don't you remember? (She holds up her left hand and to my surprise, or maybe not, there was a ring on it. A big one at that. It must be a real diamond by the looks of it.)

Mya: I'm going to call my parents tomorrow and let them know about the engagement. Don't worry, Daddy will pay for the whole wedding. He's been waiting for this day since I turned 18. (There is a whole lot wrong with this situation but I can't help but wonder where that ring came from.)

John: Where'd you get the ring?

Mya: You told me to pick one out that I liked. So I chose this one. (I don't remember saying any of that. Gee, maybe because I didn't and this woman is having some serious delusions.)

Mya: I went through the trouble of paying for it. So you, Mr., owe me 50 grand. (50,000 dollars? Is she out of her mind? There is no way I'm giving her any money. She winks at me trying her hardest to play cute and innocent. I've had it. I need to set her straight.)

John: Listen to me very carefully, okay? (I talk to her like I would if she were a child. She nods in agreement to listen carefully.)

John: There won't be a wedding. There's nothing between us and there never will be. I have a restraining order against you because you're just insane. I don't know if you're on drugs or just plain delusional. Either way you need to get checked out because you're living in a fantasy world. I don't love you. (She stares at me once more. The corners of her mouth slowly twitch out of anger I assume. She'll need to just face the facts and deal with it.)

Mya: I've been watching you. I know that you and your little whore aren't serious and you never will be. You need to stop chasing these hoes and settle down. You need to marry me.

John: No! Don't you understand English? I don't want anything to do with you. You know what? Just being here violates the restraining order. I could call the cops and have you sent to prison with no problem. Is that what you want?

Mya: Yeah, because then you'll have no choice but to take care of me. (Take care of her? What is she... It sinks in. I'm a prison guard and with her as an inmate I might have to take care of her. Psshh. Yeah, right. She's a woman and I'm a man. They have female guards to take care of her. She won't be my problem.)

John: I'm calling them. (I reach in my pocket and pull out my cell phone. I dial the number for the local police station.)

Mya: Is this really how you're going to treat the mother of your child? (I hang up just as they answer the phone.)

John: Are you fucking kidding me? You're not pregnant. Get over yourself.

Mya: Are you denying your child?

John: I'm not denying anything. I just know that you have these weird fantasies going on in your mind. And you probably do actually believe them. Either way I don't give a shit. You're a psycho and I want nothing to do with you. You're not pregnant and until you prove otherwise I don't want to see your stupid face ever again. (I yank the front door open and point to the sidewalk. She wipes a mascara-filled tear from her eye and nods angrily.)

Mya: You wanna be like that? Fine. Just remember that pay back is a bitch. (She charges towards the door as she mumbles under her breath. I slam the door closed barely missing her. Phew. She finally got the message. Hopefully I don't see anymore of her again. I'm tired of fighting with her.)

**Trish's POV**

I pull up out front of Cena's house just as a woman climbs in a car and pulls off. She looked mad. I'd hate to be on her bad side. I smile to myself as I make my way up the steps. Women always get the best revenge. Whoever pissed that lady off has something coming to them. I knock on the door still daydreaming about women's revenge.

John: Who is it!? (He sounds angry. I raise my eyebrows in shock. Geez. I lean towards the door.)

Trish: Um... it's Trish? (A second later he opens the door fuming and his face is red.)

Trish: Is this a bad time? Because I can always come back when...

John: No, no. It's fine. Come in. (He steps aside inviting me in and I enter. I notice some paintings and decorations on the floor. I smile.)

Trish: Oh, you're doing something with the place? That's awesome. You did need some decorations though...

John: No, I'm taking them down. (I watch as he rips a few more frames from the wall tossing them hard to the floor.)

Trish: Hey, you're breaking that stuff.

John: Like I give a fuck. (He pulls a fancy mirror off the wall and throws it across the room causing it to shatter upon impact on the wooden floor. I jump back.)

Trish: John, what the fuck!? (I couldn't contain myself. He's over here throwing glass around. He could hurt me if those shards shoot back.)

Trish: You're gonna hit me with something. You need to calm down. If you don't know how to act I'm gonna go. I'm not standing around waiting to get injured. (He grunts out of anger and pounds his fist against the wall. He closes his eyes for a second then slowly looks up at me. He seems a bit calmer this time.)

John: Sorry. I'm just... fuck. (I nod because I know the feeling. Being so mad that all you can do is curse. I'm sure we've all been there. I grab him by the bottom of his chin.)

Trish: Just chill out. Alright? You wanna talk about it? (He shakes his head no.)

John: No. (I smirk.)

Trish: Good. Neither do I. (His eyes light up with curiosity as I hurry to the bedroom. I pull off my shirt and jump on his bed just as he comes through the doorway. His jaw drops as he takes one look at me.)

John: Damn, Trish. They're just so... big. (He reaches out and gropes me as he climbs over top of me.)

**Mya's POV**

I roll my window all the way up. It was starting to get chilly. Who knew these stake-outs would take so long? My heart drops as John's bedroom light goes out. Trish is in there with him... A low light replaces the darkness. Candles? Oh God. I know what he's doing. Fucking dirty pig!

**Trish's POV**

John: I'm gonna come... (I quickly roll over so I'm on top of him. I smirk down at him.)

Trish: Not yet. (I slide up and he slips out of me. I kiss his stomach softly as I make eye contact. His mouth is wide open as he pants. I know how to make a man feel better. I dip my head and take his entire shaft in my mouth. I can feel the tip brush past my tonsils and slide down my throat. He places a hand on the back of my head and holds me in place.)

John: Oh... my... (He holds me in place as he thrusts himself in my mouth and throat. He whimpers slightly as I feel him shoot down my throat. He lets out one last loud groan before shuddering. I let him slide out of my mouth as I swallow what he's left for me. I wipe my mouth and look up at him. He leans his head against the headboard with his eyes closed, a small smirk etched on his face.)

Trish: I'm gonna use the bathroom. I'll be back. (I give him a quick kiss on the forehead before I leave to the restroom feeling proud of myself. I tend to my hygiene and bodily functions and return to the bedroom. I hear soft snoring coming from him. I smile to myself and look around his room. Poor guy. All stressed out and uptight. I'm glad I could make him feel better. I wander into the living room and look at the mess he's made. He's been through enough today. I grab a broom and start cleaning up the broken glass. About a half an hour later John comes stumbling out of the bedroom groggy. He smiles upon seeing me and yawns.)

John: What's up? What you doing?

Trish: Cleaning up your mess. I figured I'd do it since you're out of it today. (He leans down and plants a small kiss on my lips.)

John: Looks like I've got myself a wife. (I scoff as I finish sweeping up the last pieces of glass.)

Trish: You wish. Not in this lifetime, Cena. (I dump the glass in the trash can and turn to look at him.)

Trish: How do you feel?

John: A lot better. (I close the lid of the trash can and wipe my hands on a paper towel.)

Trish: That's great to hear. Hey, look, I'm gonna go clean up. I'll be right back. (I head off to the bathroom once more to clean my hands and face.)

**John's POV**

I look around my living room. Trish not only cleaned up the place but she removed the rest of the stuff Mya put up. Damn, that woman. Coming in my house and fucking with my stuff. She needs to be locked away for the rest of her life. She's a liability not only to herself but to everyone who comes in contact with her.

And Trish... ahhh. My Trish. What an amazing woman she is. Giving me some good sex and head and then cleaning my place for me. What the hell am I doing still being her booty call? That thing is old. I should make her my girl. She's a keeper that's for sure. But how will she feel about that? She's made it clear that all she wants is a physical relationship. If I tell her how I'm feeling she might turn me down. I mean, this whole sex thing works just fine for me. But being with her makes me see things differently now. There's more to life than sex and partying. I could wife her up and we could have it all. This is a topic I need to handle with care. I'm not gonna lie, I'm definitely digging Trish. She's everything I ever wanted. If I want something more with her, which I do, I need to make sure she'll be accepting before I even bring it up. As soon as I do it's either all or nothing. If she's not receptive she'll definitely leave no doubt about it. I have to make sure she likes me the way I like her first.

Noise out in my drive way jerks me from my thoughts. What the hell is that? I look out the window to see Mya. Mya with a baseball bat going in on Trish's car. What the fuck!? I rush out of my front door just as she climbs on top of the roof of Trish's car. She begins to smash in the windshield. I guess I know who messed with her tires last time. I snatch the bat from her hand and she stomps on the roof leaving huge dents.

Mya: Give it back!

John: Have you lost your fucking mind!? You can't go around smashing people's cars! (She jumps off the roof and lands on the hood of the car denting that as well. She jumps to the gravel and reaches in her pocket pulling out keys. She crazily stabs them into the hood of the car carving the word "SLUT". I grab Mya by both of her wrists and shake her.)

John: Stop it! You're a crazy bitch! You know that? Get the hell out of here! (I wrap her arms behind her own back and push her towards the curb.)

Mya: You can't grab me like this! I'll call the cops on you!

John: And tell them what? That you've been stalking me and destroying my stuff? Go for it. Do me that favor. (I open her car door and push her inside of it. She immediately tries to escape but I slam the door on her.)

Mya: You're a woman-beater! You know that! Look what you've done to me! (She holds both of her hands up and big red welts are visible around her wrists.)

John: I should do a lot worse to you. Now get off my property before I call the cops on you. (She starts her car and looks at me. Her eyes darken and almost glow with evil.)

Mya: You're gonna regret this day. Just watch. (She speeds off and I curse under my breathe. What the hell is this all about? I can't believe she just came to my house, tried to redecorate it, then came back and destroyed Trish's car. What the hell is wrong with her? I turn to look at the carnage of a car I was left with. The sight makes me dread seeing Trish again. All 4 wheels were slashed. The windshield and rear windows were smashed in. All the windows were broken as a matter of fact. I bend down to pick up the baseball bat Mya left. I turn it around in my hands as I look at what she's done. This car is just done. Trish is gonna need a whole new car. There's no sense in trying to fix it up now. And on the hood those 4 letters were still etched.)

Trish: Slut? (I look up to my porch to see Trish glaring at me.)

Trish: What the hell have you done? (She's in shock as she slowly climbs down my front porch.)

Trish: Why would you do this to my car?

John: Me? I didn't do anything. I... (I look down and in my hands was the evidence. The bat. Oh shit. John, you dumb ass. Why'd you have to pick it up? I immediately drop it and take a step towards Trish.)

John: It's not what it looks like, Trish. I...

Trish: Stay away from me. (She takes a step back from me and I freeze where I am. She's scared of me now.)

John: Trish, I promise you that I didn't do this.

Trish: Yeah? Then why the hell were you holding a bat for? And why does my car only get messed up when I'm at your house? (Shit. What am I supposed to tell her? The truth? That I have a crazy stalker?)

John: I have a good explanation.

Trish: I'm sure you do. I'm calling myself a taxi. I don't want to be around you. I'm calling the cops, too. You're in for it. I don't know who you think you are. Destroying my car? What have I ever done to you? I help you out and this is how you repay me? You're such an asshole, you know that. (She pulls her cell phone out and starts to dial a number.)

John: Wait, please. I can explain. (She stops dialing and looks at me with a stern look.)

Trish: You have 5 seconds. (I bite my own lips in agnst. Ugh! What do I do? Tell her the truth?)

Trish: 3...2...1...

John: I have a crazy stalker! (Trish's eyes soften as she stares at me.)

10 minutes later Trish is sitting in front of me on the couch. I stand in front of her pacing back and forth. She has her hands folded in her lap and she follows me word for word on what I was telling her.

Trish: So let me get this straight, you had a one night stand with this 'Mya' chick? And now she's obsessed with you?

John: Yes! Those things I was breaking when you came here, that was her. She broke in my house while I was at work and decorated it for me. She thinks she's moving with me or something. She's insane.

Trish: And she's the one who wrecked my car?

John: Well, I didn't do it. (She sighs as she shifts in her seat.)

Trish: And why is she doing this? I mean, there has to be a reason other than loving you. (I close my eyes and cringe at the thought.)

John: She says she's pregnant...

Trish: What!?

John: But she's not! I swear...

Trish: What makes you so sure? (I turn my head away from her gaze and look down at my own feet.)

John: Well, I, um... used a condom for starters... (She rolls her eyes at me.)

Trish: Oh, please. Don't give me that shit. You know condoms can break and be faulty. What if she really is pregnant? Then what?

John: I don't know. (Trish stands up and shakes her head in disbelief.)

Trish: You're something else.

John: What...

Trish: This woman might be carrying your baby and you're treating her like shit. God forbid you get me knocked up, I see how you'll treat me.

John: That's different.

Trish: How?

John: Because I... I... (I'm falling in love with you. The words ring through my head. Come on, John. You can say it. Tell her how you feel.)

John: Because we're friends. Mya and I aren't. (Stupid, stupid, stupid!)

Trish: Friends? (She raises both brows in shock. Ugh, good going, John. Now she thinks even less of you. If you would have just told her that you love her she wouldn't be looking at you like this.)

Trish: So, because we're buddy-buddy, according to you, you'll take care of me if you got me pregnant? But you won't take care of your child with Mya because you don't like her? (Oh shit. Now what have I said?)

John: That came out wrong...

Trish: No, apparently, the only thing that came out wrong was your sperm. (I stare at her in shock. How could she say these things to me?)

Trish: Listen here, Cena, I can't make you do anything. But I do suggest that you be a man and take care of your child.

John: But she's not pregnant...

Trish: You don't know that! You won't even talk to the poor girl. I think you need to find out if she is or not first. Then, and I swear to God, only then, I'll consider talking to you again. As friends. (What?)

John: What do you mean? You're not gonna talk to me?

Trish: I'm sorry, but I don't talk to dead-beat fathers and I sure as hell won't have sex with one. So our little arraignment, it's null and void as of now. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to know if you're still alive. Stop being a coward, and do the right thing. (She opens the front door and I stare after her in shock.)

John: Trish, wait. (The door slams behind her and I'm alone. Dammit, I really screwed up this time. I always say the wrong things at the worst times. I need to get it together. I need to find out what's up with Mya. I know she isn't pregnany but Trish won't talk to me until I'm able to prove. I hope to God that Mya is lying about everything because if she isn't, my life is gonna be over.)


	7. The Death

First off, I want to thank you all for your concern over my fire. Everything is fine now. My cats, my boyfriend and I are all just fine. I have to find a new apartment but that is alright. I'm staying with my mom for now and that is going fine as well. Thanks for all of your support. It really means a lot to me.

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 7: The Death**

**John's POV**

What am I gonna do now? Trish won't talk to me and it's killing me. I can't stop thinking about her. All I can think about is how I feel. How I fell for her. I'm falling in love with her and she won't return any of my calls or text messages. I pick up my cell phone and stare at Trish's number. Should I call her? She just won't answer if I do. I'm sure she's reading her texts though. It's worth a shot. I bring up my keyboard and stare at it. What do I say? Anything? I draw a blank and let my heart talk for itself.

_Trish, I know you're avoiding me and I don't blame you. You don't trust me and that is completely understandable. __But I swear to you that Mya isn't pregnant. At least not by me. And if proof is what you need to believe me then proof is what I'll give you. I just want you to know that I do care about you and our friendship. And I will do anything I can to keep you in my life. Sorry for what I'm putting you through. I promise things will be back to normal soon. Talk to you later._

My finger hovers over the send button. Hell, what's the worse that can happen? I hit "send" and sit back in my recliner. It's been a few days and it's been quiet. No sign of Mya anywhere. Thank God. I guess I finally got rid of her for good this time. And it's long over due. I can finally have some peace and quiet. I need some time to figure out what I'm going to do with this whole Trish thing.

**Trish's POV**

I stare at the reply button. Should I? He still hasn't proven anything to me. And that poor girl... he's taken advantage of her and now he won't take responsibility for what he's done. He needs to stop being a little bitch and step up. I told him that and he apparently doesn't understand anything I say. Well, he'll just have to suffer. I'm not going to give him the benefit of talking to me. If he wants to ever see or hear from me again he better be married to that woman. She needs a father to her child and if John isn't willing to do that I'm not going to ever talk to him again. I don't want to be around anyone like my father. That dead beat asshole... I refuse to surround myself with people like him. And if John doesn't like that then he's immature and pathetic. And I don't want someone like that in my life.

**John's POV**

I hear my mail box open and close. I get up and peek out my front window. The mail man climbs down my stairs and up the porch of my neighbor. Mail time. I open my front door and grab my mail. A brown envelope catches my eye. It's about 18 inches long. What's this? I didn't order any packages. I close my front door and sit back on my couch. I lay my mail out on my coffee table. Bills, bills, and more bills. And then this... I turn the envelope around in my hands. No return address. That's strange. I undo the clasps and break the tape holding the fold down. I reach in and pull out what appears to be a scrapbook. My heart immediately drops. You've got to be fucking kidding me.

On the cover is a picture of me sleeping and a God awfully cropped picture of Mya "cuddling" with me. Are you serious right now? Her photo-shop skills couldn't be any more horrendous. What the hell is she up to? I open the first page to see a picture of Trish and myself in the club where we first met up again. We're dancing and it's clearly obvious we're both drunk. Where the hell did Mya get this picture? Underneath the picture is the caption "You didn't need to be drunk to sleep with me". I close my eyes in disgust. That fucking woman. She's driving me insane. She's been stalking me and taking pictures? What the hell is that all about?

I flip the page to see another picture of Trish and I. This time we're kissing. The first night we slept together? I think so. I'm wearing the same orange Polo. The caption underneath says "The power of our kiss was much more toxic". The next page isn't any better. A picture appears to be from the other day when I took Trish to meet Betty. We're on top of my horse and my arms are around Trish tightly. Her head is thrown back as she's laughing. "If only she knew you were having an affair on me with her, those laughs wouldn't be there".

The next page has a picture of us on the hay stack. We're intertwined and Trish's head is thrown back with ecstasy. Her mouth is formed into an "O" and my face looks tense and concentrated. Taped next to it is a condom. Is that the ribbed condom I used there? The caption reads "You're having sex but not making love." Next to the condom she states "This is proof of lust, not love." I flip the page once more and cringe. Another fucking condom. Jesus, where the hell is she getting them from?

This picture looks like it was shot through my bedroom window. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed wearing boxers. I'm not sure where this one came from but I'm assuming it's after showering because my hair looks wet. Another horribly inserted picture of Mya is present. She's "sitting" next to me on my bed. Where did she even learn to use photo-shop? Seriously, I've seen 5th graders do a better job. If she wants to have a fake photo with me she should do a better job.

The next page had a picture of me. It seems like it was ripped in half. The other half was taped next to it. A picture of Trish was shredded into a million pieces. I'm disturbed seeing this. Is this some kind of threat towards Trish? A huge red "X" is scribbled over top of the already defiled picture. Yeah, it's definitely a threat.

I flip the page to see shreds of glass taped to the paper. A caption explains it. "From your whore's car." I stare at the glass in shock. Did Mya seriously keep pieces of Trish's car to put in this book? Mya done went and lost what was left of her mind. I flip the page to see a picture of Mya sprawled out on my bed naked. When the hell did she take this? She was never inside my house other than the time she broke in to decorate it. She must have broken in when I was at work some day. She's completely naked and she's biting her finger sensually. Next to it is a condom. "This is the condom you used for me. The one that failed and gave us our baby." I shudder in horror and slam the book closed. WHAT... THE... FUCK?

I sit on my couch shocked for what seems like centuries. Where the hell did she get this stuff from? Was she going through my trash? Taking pictures through my windows? Sneaking in my home while I was away? What the hell am I supposed to do? She's taken stalking to a whole other level. This is not normal. I know what I need to do.

An hour later I'm standing on the porch. I take a deep breath and cringe at what I was about to do. I raise my fist to knock but the door swings open on it's own. I look into the eyes of my psycho stalker. Her face lights up.

Mya: Johnny! I knew you'd come! You got my book didn't you? Made you see things from my perspective? (I swallow hard and force a smile onto my face.)

John: Uh... yeah... it did. (My brain does a 360 inside my skull. I never was a good liar but this is just ridiculous. Even my brain cringes at my horrible acting. Mya's smile grows and apparently she hasn't caught on yet.)

Mya: Come in. (She grabs me by the wrist and yanks me into her home. I look around and quiver in my shoes. On the walls are billions of pictures of Trish and I. Trish's head is cut off and replaced by head shots of Mya. Mya points to the walls and glows with excitement.)

Mya: Like it? (I smile as much as I possibly could as my stomach churns from fear.)

John: Uh-huh. (I nod and almost pass out.)

Mya: I knew you would. Here, sit. What's up? (She pushes me down onto the couch and sits across from me. Her eyes are wide and empty. Something is not right in this girl's head.)

John: I have a confession to make. (She twitches slightly and tilts her head to the right. She opens her mouth and shows all her teeth. She pushes them together hard.)

Mya: And what is that? (She speaks through her clenched teeth. She's already angry. Well, she'll get a lot more mad after I tell her this.)

John: I've been having an affair. (She squeezes her lips together and closes her eyes. I just sit and examine her body language. If she makes one sudden movement I swear I'll jump out of her window and run away. She's unstable and I'm sure she won't hesitate killing me if she feels the need to.)

Mya: Uh, yeah. Obviously. (I shake my head no.)

John: Not with who you think. (Her eyes pop open and I jump back. They look like they're glowing. Her eyes, they're glowing red. How the hell is that even possible! I'm freaking out in my mind but on the outside I'm calm and collected. Time to lie your ass off.)

John: It's with Benson. From work. (She arches a brow.)

Mya: A guy?

John: Yes. I think I'm gay. (Again my brain flips around. I'm lying too much, and not well. If I make it out of here alive I'll probably get a hemorrhage just from stress alone.)

Mya: You're gay? (I nod. She takes a deep breath and crosses her arms.)

Mya: But I've only ever seen you with, Trish. (She says Trish's name with hate. Her eyes even seem to shine brighter and angrier with the mention of her name.)

John: Well, that's because I didn't want anyone to know. I'm still, you know, in the closet. (Mya stares at me blankly. She's not buying my story. Shit, I knew I should have never came. She suddenly starts to burst out with laughter.)

Mya: See, that's what you get. (What I get? What is she talking about?)

Mya: You messing around with these sluts made you turn gay. (Oh. I fake a small chuckle to make her think that she was right.)

John: Oh yeah. You're right. (She continues to laugh for another 5 minutes and when she stops she looks at me expectantly.)

Mya: So what are you gonna do about it? (Do about it? About what?)

John: About... oh, you mean, being gay. Well, I was thinking of marrying him. (Her expression turns gloomy.)

Mya: But... we're engaged.

John: I know. But you see, this is something I've been fighting with my whole life. I've always had the urge to be with men so I suppressed it. I'm almost 30, and it's time that I'm finally happy. I think I'm going to come out of the closet and be with Benson. We're in love. (Mya looks like she contemplating it.)

Mya: What about our baby? (I'm glad she asked. I reach in my pocket and pull out a pregnancy test.)

John: I want you to take this. (She narrows her eyes at me.)

Mya: Why?

John: Because I want to know if we're having a boy or girl. (She narrows her eyes even more suspiciously.)

Mya: It doesn't work like that, John.

John: This one does. See, it's special. It's more advanced. You take it when you are sure you're pregnant. This one tells you if it's a boy or a girl. A negative sign means a boy and a plus means it's a girl. (She squints at me unsure. She doesn't seem to believe me.)

Mya: Are you sure?

John: I promise. (She nods and slowly stands up.)

Mya: What about us?

John: If you really are pregnant then I'll do the right thing. I'll be with you once and for all. (Mya smiles once more.)

Mya: Okay. I'll be back. (She takes the pregnancy test and leaves to the bathroom. I sigh from relief. Oh my God. That was close. I thought she wasn't going to believe me. She's so gullible. A pregnancy test that tells you if it's a boy or a girl? Bullshit. Good thing she's too out of touch with reality to realize this. I know exactly what's gonna happen. She's gonna leave and come back out with a negative. She isn't pregnant and I will have tricked her into taking this test. I'm a genius. Mya rushes out of the bathroom with excitement.)

Mya: It's a boy! (She runs right up to me and shows me the test. A negative. Oh, thank God. What a relief. She's not pregnant! My own excitement shows through.)

John: Yes! (Mya grabs me in a huge hug.)

Mya: I'm so glad you're happy about it! (Oh, I am. Just not why you think. Okay, time to execute my next move.)

John: Well, I guess it's time to call it off with Benson. Go wait in the bedroom. I'm gonna give him a call. I'll be right in. (She looks up at me with saddened eyes.)

Mya: Are you gonna break up with him?

John: Yeah, I am. (She smiles and shrugs.)

Mya: Okay, just make it quick. (She runs off to her bedroom and I stare down at the pregnancy test on the table. I pull out a Ziploc bag from my pocket and scoop it up and seal the zip. I look into the bag at the negative sign. I've never felt such relief in my life before. Time to get this to Trish. I call out to Mya in her bed room as I slowly back towards the front door.)

John: Hey, Mya. Look, Benson wants to talk in person. I'll be right back. (I rush out of her front door before she can stop me. I jump in my car and put the pregnancy test in my glove department. Time to execute the third part of my plan. I grab my cell phone and call Benson.)

John: Hey, yeah, it's Cena. Is your wife still a nurse?... Good. I need a favor from you.

I pull into the hospital parking lot. I get out and Benson and his wife Becky meet me at the entrance door. Becky looks at me worried.

Becky: Are you sure about this? It's bad luck. (I smirk.)

John: I'm positive. It's the only way to get rid of her. (Becky looks around suspicious.)

Becky: Follow me. (She leads us down a hallway and into an office. She closes the door behind us and talks in a hushed tone.)

Becky: Once I do this, you can't go back.

John: Don't worry. I don't want to.

Benson: You've always been a crazy dude, you know that. (We laugh together and Becky hushes us.)

Becky: Zip it. I can get in a lot of trouble. Now be quiet. (She picks up her office phone and dials Mya's number. It's so quiet I can hear Mya answer.)

Mya: Hello?

Becky: Hello, is this Mya Bollin?

Mya: Yeah. Who is this?

Becky: Hello, Miss. Bollin. My name is Wendy Shrade. I'm a doctor at St Lukes Hospital. It is my deep regret and burden that I have to inform you this way. But your fiance, John, he's... he's no longer with us. (I can hear Mya gasp on the other end. Benson looks at me with a smirk.)

Mya: What?

Becky: Your fiance, he passed away.

Mya: But he was just here. What happened? What are you talking about?

Becky: He was hit by a tractor trailer. He had his wallet and I.D on him. You were listed as his emergency contact. I'm sorry for your loss.

Mya: What about his body? What did you guys do with that? (Becky looks up at me with a frightened look. Shit. We didn't think this all through. Without a body, she'll know we're lying. I make a motion with my hand to just keep going.)

Becky: Well, um, you see. He has a small car. And the truck struck him and ignited the car. There are no remains. Just ashes. (Mya is quiet for a second.)

Mya: Thanks for letting me know. (She hangs up and Becky sighs as she puts her phone on the hanger.)

Becky: You seriously owe me big time, John.

John: I know. I know. Thank you guys so much. This woman, she won't leave me alone. She's been stalking me for months and I can't get rid of her. Hopefully this will do the trick. Thanks again though. You guys really pulled through for me.

Benson: Becky is right though, Cena. Saying you're dead is bad luck. You better be careful. (I smirk.)

John: I'll be fine. Thanks again. (I exit her office and make my way to Trish's house. Hopefully Mya is going to get the clue and leave me alone. I am "dead" after all. At least to her I am.)

**Trish's POV**

I grab my dish towel and start drying off my dishes. My stomach knots up again. What's wrong with me? It's been acting up for a few days now. John better not have gotten me sick. It's bad enough he's acting like a douche bag. I don't need him getting me sick. I have to go to work for a living. My stomach churns again and I can feel my jaw muscles clench. Uh-oh. I rush into my bathroom and as soon as I do vomit explodes into the toilet. What's going on? I throw up once more uncontrollably. I can hear my door bell go off. A visitor? Now? I throw up once more.


	8. Reminiscing

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 8: Reminiscing **

**Trish's POV**

I pull myself off of the floor and stare in the mirror at myself. I feel fine. My skin is glowing, I don't have a fever. I don't have a cough, or sore throat. Just my stomach is giving me issues. I hope this stops. If not I'll have to go see the doctor. The doorbell goes off again. I roll my eyes at their impatience.

Trish: Be right there! (I quickly brush my teeth and rinse my face off. I back away from the mirror and take a deep breath. My stomach feels okay… for now. I make my way to the front door and peep through the hole. John? I sigh.)

Trish: What do you want? (I place my head against the door so I can hear him on the other side.)

John: I have something to show you. (I look through the peep hole once more and he looks like he's being honest. I open my door and lean against the door frame. He smiles upon seeing me.)

John: Hey. How are you doing?

Trish: Fine. What do you want? (I keep a stern look. I'm not going to let him get in my head. He needs to prove himself to me.)

John: I need to show you this. (He hands me a baggy. I grab it unsure of what to think and look at what was inside of it. A pregnancy test? It has a negative sign on it. Is this what I think it is? I look up at him in shock.)

Trish: Is this…? (His smile spreads ear to ear.)

John: Yeah, it is. Mya isn't pregnant. (I look down at the test once more. I'm surprised. I thought for sure she was pregnant. Why else would she be acting like a lunatic for? Maybe she really is crazy like John was saying.)

Trish: So that means...

John: That she is a crazy liar just like I told you. (I nod. He was right.)

Trish: I'm sorry I just...

John: No need to apologize. I understand. You were protecting yourself. Speaking of which, I don't think Mya is going to be bothering us anymore. (I raise an eyebrow.)

Trish: You didn't hurt her did you?

John: What? Like beat her up? No, of course not. Let's just say that she thinks I'm dead. (He smirks and I feel myself smile as well. I don't know what he did but I find it better not to question these kinds of things.)

Trish: I don't wanna know.

John: Good.

Trish: But if it's something illegal I don't want to be brought into it. (He chuckles.)

John: No, it's nothing like that. I just got her to leave us alone. (I nod. That's a relief. That woman is gonna turn out to be a danger to both of us. If she was going as far as to act like she pregnant, who knows how far she would have gone.)

John: So, I believe someone owes me for not trusting me. (I point to myself and he nods.)

Trish: What do you have in mind?

John: Well, the sun is setting. (He turns to look at the pink sky.)

John: And it's the carnivals last night. Wanna go to the boardwalk? The sunset is beautiful this time of night and year. (The boardwalk? Sounds like a nice night. Let's hope my body can handle it.)

Trish: Yeah. We can go to the carnival. I've wanted to go but had no one to go with.

John: You do now. (He looks up at me with a questioning look. I giggle.)

Trish: Yes, I'll go with you.

We walk on the boardwalk with cotton candy. I pull some of the pink cotton off and munch on it. It's better than I remember. John's hand brushes against mine and he lets it linger there for a second. I pull my hand closer to myself and I can see from the corner of my eye that he glances at me. Did he mean to do that? Is he trying to hold my hand? I hope not. Maybe it was an accident. John points up at the Ferris wheel.

John: Hey, look. The Ferris wheel. Wanna go on it? (I stare up at the lumbering contraption. I've always loved going on them when I was kid. I haven't been on one for years. I shrug.)

Trish: Sure, let's go. It'll be fun. (We walk to the line and are able to get on right away. We get settled in and wait for the ride to start.)

John: You know, the last time I went on one of these was with you. (I look up at him and I remember. He was right. We did go on a Ferris wheel together back in high school.)

_Flashback_

_I sit down and the Ferris wheel shifts into motion. I glance over at John. He looks back at me nervously. He's such a timid guy. I don't know why. We've been best friends forever now. He should know he can relax with me by now. We reach the peek and the ride stops. I look over the edge to see the operator letting other people on in the carts below us. I look out over the ocean at the sunset and smile. It's so beautiful. My heart warms at the sight. _

_John: It's an amazing view up here. (I turn my attention back to John. He's gazing into my eyes. I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. His face immediately turns red and he ducks his eyes from mine. I smile to myself. He must have been referring to me being beautiful. He always gives me little compliments like that. John is such a nice guy. No wonder Vic hates him. I would have came here with him tonight if he weren't being such a big, fat, stupid jerk.)_

I look over the edge of the Ferris wheel just like I did 10 years ago. Déjà vu hits me like a dump truck. This is, like, identical to what happened back then. It brings back some amazing memories. High school was the best time of my life. Nothing but friends, fun, parties, and sleep overs. I didn't have a care in the world. Pfft, I've changed a lot. That's for sure. I was so naïve. I used to believe in soul mates and true love. Shows just how stupid and clueless I was. Now it's nothing but work, drama, and meaningless sex. But at least I'm wiser and know the drill. Real love doesn't exist.

John: It's beautiful up here, isn't it? (I return my attention back to John. I examine his face intently this time. 10 years ago he was pimpled, skinny, and nerdy. Now he's a total steed. And he's saying almost the same identical thing he did back then. This time it's much more sexier and feels better coming from him. He sure did mature well. He's come along way. He's not awkward and weird anymore. He's confident, cool, and collected. We've both come a long way.)

Trish: Yeah, it really is. Thanks for inviting me tonight.

John: No problem. Thanks for coming.

_I pull out my car keys and look up at my best friend with the cheesiest grin ever. _

_Trish: Wanna? (I place it against the plastic seat. John raises an eyebrow confused.)_

_John: What are you... (I grab his hand with mine and guide his hand with mine. I begin to carve into the seat.)_

I look back out at the ocean. I can spot sea gulls out in the distance. They're nothing but a black outline against the pink and purple sky. I place my hand on the seat next to me to feel scratches beneath me. I glance down and my heart skips a beat.

Trish: Oh my God… (John looks over at me concerned.)

John: What's wrong? (I lift my hand as my jaw drops. He looks down between us and his jaw drops as well. Engraved between us are the words "J & T BFF 4EVER".)

We look at each other with bewilderment. It can't be true. This is impossible. What are the odds that we get the same exact Ferris wheel let alone the same bungalow? It's unimaginable but the odds are like impossible. I can't believe it.

John: Stop messing with me. (I stare at him as sincere as I can.)

Trish: I'm not! You're the one that…

John: I didn't do this. (Collectively we both look back down at our signatures. It looks old and withered. It's definitely been there a while. There's no way John could have carved this right now to mess with me.)

Trish: John, I think this is…

John: The same one we did when we went to the carnival senior year. (I can't contain my excited sneers from escaping my lips.)

Trish: This is crazy. (John laughs to himself.)

John: I know, right. (We both look at the carving as we laugh together. This is so crazy. I knew it was the same carnival but I didn't think this was even the same Ferris wheel. I mean, our town has an end of the summer carnival every year. This is unbelievable. John looks at me with a mesmerized look. His eyes are almost glazed over.)

**John's POV**

I can't believe it. All this time, a whole decade later, our names are still here. We were just kids when we did that. I didn't think anything of it then, but now I do. This was all meant to happen. I was supposed to lose my job and move back here. I was supposed to meet up with Trish and be friends again. Everything happens for a reason. I bite my lower lip and prepare myself.

John: Do you believe in soul mates? (Trish cocks her head to one side and stares back at me clueless. I hope I didn't say anything stupid. After a few seconds, she slowly shakes her head no.)

Trish: No, not really. Why? (She doesn't? My heart plummets. She doesn't feel the same way about me. I knew it. The recognition of rejection stabs me in the heart again. Just like last time.)

_Trish lifts her hand and places her car keys back in her pocket. I stare down at our carving and finally build the courage up. I'm gonna tell her how I really feel. I grab her hand and hold it. She quickly looks up at me puzzled._

_John: Trish, just listen to me for a moment. I've been keeping these feelings bottled up since I first met you. I can't stop thinking about you. When I'm not with you, I miss you. I don't want to miss you anymore. I wanna be with you all the time. I wanna be able to hug you, and kiss you. I… I love you. (I watch in horror as she shakes her head in disbelief.)_

_John: Trish, I know what you're thinking. And you're right. I'm an ugly, unattractive loser. But trust me when I say this, you'll never find a man better for you than me. Vic, he's an asshole. He doesn't deserve you and you know it. All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance. (She pulls her hand out from under mine and shakes her head once more.)_

_Trish: I don't feel that way about you, John. You know that. We've talked about this before. Besides, I'm with Vic. I love him.  
_

_John: He doesn't love you like I do. I can be the man you need, not him. (I reach out and run my thumb across her cheek. I've never touched a girl before. Her skin is so soft and smooth. I stare at her lips.)_

_Trish: I'm not changing my mind. You're just gonna have to accept it and move on._

_John: I can't help how I feel. (I bring my lips to hers and kiss her. I melt. They're so soft and perfect. She jerks away from me quickly and slaps me across the face.)_

_John: Ahh! ( I grab my stinging cheek.)_

_Trish: You know I'm with Vic! What the hell is wrong with you!? (I'm barely aware that the ride has stopped and we're reaching the platform.)_

_Trish: Vic is gonna hear about this. And when he does, he's gonna come and kick your ass! (She jumps out of the ride before the operator can even give the exiting instructions. I stare after her. Shit, she's gonna tell Vic and when she does he'll be knocking on my door wanting to fight. I've been down that road with him before. I stand up and call her name but she ignores me and continues to run until she disappears into the sea of faces.)_

I stare at her shocked that I would be stupid enough to ask such a question. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She continues to stare at me uneasy. I know she doesn't believe in soul mates. That jack ass Vic ruined love for her. What a dick. I should have just kept my big mouth shut. She obviously doesn't feel anything other than lust for me. I should just give up. She'll never love me.

John: No reason. I was just curious. You know, because I don't believe in that crap either. (She slowly nods her head and I can tell that she's grown suspicious of me. I need to be careful. If she catches on that I love her then she won't talk to me anymore. And I'd rather have her as a friend than to not have her at all.)

Trish: Um… okay. That's good, I guess. (Stupid. She's gonna catch on. I'm an idiot. I need to change the topic to something she enjoys.)

John: So, um… the other day, what you did for me, it was amazing. (I watch as her eyes grow slightly larger.

**Trish's POV**

Wow, well that was a switch of topic. He must be embarrassed. He only acts weird when he's embarrassed. I should cut him some slack. After all he's still that same shy guy I used to know. He's just gotten sexier.

Trish: Are you referring to what I think you are? (He must be talking about the sex we had before that damn Mya came and wrecked my ride.)

John: I think that glimmer in your eye says it all. (He winks and I feel myself blush. He _is_ talking about what I thought he was. Now this topic is something I can enjoy.)

Trish: Well, I do believe we're thinking of the same thing.

John: Where did that all come from? It was such a surprise I… you blew my mind. (I shrug proudly.)

Trish: Guess I just have skills is all. (He laughs and I laugh with him. Déjà vu hits me once more.)

_My heart pounds through my chest as John's hands slide under my shirt. They cover my breasts and I can feel my breathing pick up. I've never been touched like this before. It's erotic. His warm breath heats up my neck as he sucks and kisses it. My first time._

I shake my head trying to get rid of the image but I can't. I feel myself growing excited. Not here. I can't get horny when we're 50 feet above the city. John wouldn't hesitate taking me on here right now. As much as I would love to, it's just not safe. We can be seen at any moment and even possibly fall out. I wouldn't risk that for one time of pleasure. If I die or get injured real bad I can't have sex ever again. I'd rather have tons of sex than one awesome time.

John: I know this is random, but do you remember how that night ended? You know, last time we were on this Ferris wheel? (I feel my own eyes open wide. He remembers! Oh my God! What do I say? I know, act dumb. I shrug with my best poker face ever.)

Trish: Not really.

John: Yeah you do. (I shake my head in denial.)

Trish: No, I don't. (He rolls his eyes.)

John: You want me to remind you? (Um, no. Not really. I don't need your help making me remember something I'm trying to ignore.)

John: Let me remind you.

_I ran as fast as I could away from John. I can't believe he just forced himself on me. I trusted him and this is what he does to me? I can't believe it. I'm telling Vic and John's gonna get it. I knock on the back door of Vic's house. I'm exhausted from running this far and my breathing is ragged. Vic looks through the screen door with a stern look._

_Vic: What the hell do you want? I told you I didn't wanna talk to you._

_Trish: Vic, please. Listen to me. John, he forced himself on me. He kissed me. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. (His expression doesn't change and after a while his smirk arises.)_

_Vic: That nerd made a move on my girl? (He chuckles as he opens the screen door and comes outside with me.)_

_Vic: I'm surprised he finally grew the balls. I never thought I'd see the day where that little bitch acts like a man. What did you tell him?_

_Trish: That I was gonna tell you and you were gonna kick his ass. (He nods approvingly.)_

_Vic: Good. Because I will. That little dweeb thinks he can make a move on my girl? Before I even got any? (Got any? What's he talking about? Sex? He knows I'm not ready yet.)_

_Vic: And to think I trusted you with him. Shit, I'm surprised the guy's dick even works. (I look at Vic unsure of what to say. He's been acting strange lately. And he's not any different tonight.)_

_Vic: I'm gonna have to teach that asshole a lesson. No one is gonna be deflowering you. That's my job. _

_Trish: Vic, I really don't… (He puts his finger over my lips hushing me.)_

_Vic: Shhhh. It's alright. It only hurts the first time. After that, you'll love it. (Here he is acting crazy again. I take a step away from him but he takes a step towards me.)_

_Vic: Do you know what I would do if you had sex with him and not me? (I shrug as I take a few more steps away from him. Again, he comes closer.)_

_Vic: I'd kill him. And then I'd kill you. (I feel tree bark against my back. Behind me is the huge oak tree and behind that is a solid wooden fence. Vic brings himself so close our stomachs touch.)_

_Vic: You see, you're mine. We both know it's gonna happen. So just get it over with. (__He places his hand on the back of my head and tries to kiss me. I turn my head and avoid it.)_

_Trish: Vic, stop. I'm really not in the mood…_

_Vic: But I am. (He uses one leg to push mine open. He steps between them and pushes his pelvis against me. Ewww… I can feel it. It's hard and it's touching me through his pants. I feel so violated and disgusted.)_

_Trish: Vic, stop. Seriously, I…_

_Vic: I said shut up. It's gonna happen when I want it to happen. (He forces his lips against mine and kisses me. I try to fight him but he's stronger and I'm trapped. He uses his free hand and starts to rub me through my clothes. My adrenaline kicks in. There's no way I'm gonna let him do this to me. I push him against his chest as hard as I can.)_

_Trish: Get off of me! (He stumbles backward a tiny bit. He catches his balance and his eyes flicker closed. When they open back up they are dark and lifeless. He reaches out as I take a step back again. His hand grabs hold of one of the straps of my tank top trying to stop me. I yank away and he tugs it hard. It snaps. I shove him back once more trying to make some distance between us.)_

_Vic: Don't fight it! You'll like it! (He takes an aggressive step towards me. Panic sets in. What should I do? I quickly remember what John did last year. Some guy was bullying him while we were on our way to science class. John told the bully to leave him alone. The bully grabbed John by the throat and pushed him into the lockers. I remember seeing the veins in John's neck bulge as the bully choked him. John had one means of defense. It didn't fail him. If a guy is bigger and stronger than you there's only one thing you can do.)_

_I raise my knee as fast and as hard as I can. It connects with Vic's balls. I can feel them smash against my knee cap. He immediately yelps and falls to the floor. I run away as fast as I can not turning around to see what became of Vic. What the hell is wrong with guys today? Are they just all out to try and rape me? Tears pour down my cheeks as I dart down the sidewalk towards my house. I run into someone hard and almost fall back. I can feel their hands grabbing me around the waist to stop me from falling. I sniffle and cough and try to wipe my eyes. The tears are blinding me.)_

_John: It's alright, I gotcha. (My heart drops when I hear his voice.)_

_Trish: No! Get off of me! (I try to push him away but he holds me tight.)_

_John: Trish, stop. It's alright. It's okay. I'm here. (He pulls me into a tight hug and I feel safe. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him as tight as I can while tears pour down my face.)_


	9. Precognition

****I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think!

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 9: Precognition**

_John: It's alright. What happened? (I look up at him speechless. I can't talk, I can't think. All I can do is cry. He rubs my shoulder in support and fumbles upon my ripped strap.)_

_John: Vic did this? (I remain quiet. I can tell that he already knows. He grabs my wrist and pulls me in the direction I just ran from.)_

_John: Come on. (Before I can regain my thoughts we're approaching Vic's back yard. He steps out from behind the fence almost limping. As soon as he sees us he stops and scoffs.)_

_Vic: What the fuck do you want, Cena? (He sucks between his teeth in pain as he rubs himself where I kicked him. A small feeling of glee forms inside of me. Ha, look at him suffering. He deserved what I did to him.)_

_John: What do you think you were doing to her?_

_Vic: The same thing you're trying to do. Get some pussy. (Vic takes a step towards us. John takes a step forward and stands in front of me putting himself between Vic and I. I stare at the back of John's head surprised at his actions. He's protecting me. He's confronting Vic and doesn't seem to be afraid. Before, he was terrified of Vic.)_

_John: No, you're not. I love her. You're just a horny asshole._

_Vic: Listen, you dipshit, Trish is my girl. So you can just go back home and crawl into your little cave of a room, masturbate and keep fantasizing about her. That's as close as you'll ever get to some real action. (Vic takes a step towards us and holds his hand out to me.)_

_Vic: Come on, baby. (John puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me back gently a step. Vic looks at John and rolls his eyes.)_

_Vic: I said stay out of it, Cena. Trish, now. (He snaps his fingers like he's giving a dog a command. John glances back at me then back at Vic. Vic points in front of him to the ground signaling that is where he wants me to go.)_

_John: She's not going with you._

_Vic: Yes she is. (Vic reaches out to me again even going as far as taking a few steps towards me. John slaps his hand away and Vic stands at attention.)_

_Vic: Don't fucking touch me. (He pushes John and he stumbles backward. John looks back at me for a split second before stepping forward and pushing Vic back. Vic shoves John in retaliation and John returns with the same. Vic punches John square in the jaw knocking him to the hard cold street. Vic jumps on him and starts pounding away on John's face.)_

_Trish: Stop! (Vic ignores me. I'm horrified at what I'm seeing. Vic is gonna kill him.)_

_Trish: Victor, stop! You're hurting him! (Vic grits his teeth as he places both hands around John's throat.)_

_Vic: I'll fucking kill you, you scrawny bastard! (John's face turns red as he tries to pry Vic's hands off of him. Vic shakes his hands and John's head bounces off of the street as he struggles for air. I feel a wave of urgency come over me and I jump on Vic's back punching him in the back of the head. He stands up, flips me over his shoulder, and I land hard on the macadam. He gives me a swift hard kick to the ribs knocking the wind right out of me. I squeal out in pain.)_

_Vic: You stupid bitch! (He kicks me in the stomach and I yell out again. John slowly climbs to his feet. I can see him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes turn dark and anger rushes over him. He lets out a warrior's scream before attacking Vic.)_

_John: Don't fucking touch her! (John pounces on Vic, his prey, like a hungry lion. Vic falls to the ground and John lands on top. He starts to beat away on Vic's head and face uncontrollably. He's screaming and cursing. Vic has his hands and arms up trying to defend his own well-being but John has gone off the deep end. I've never seen John like this. He's a completely different person. A few blows later, Vic's hands fall and John stands up. Vic rolls over to his side and coughs. Blood is smeared all over his face and John is trying to catch his breath. He stumbles over to me and helps me to my feet. I look up into his face to see a big gash above his eyebrow bleeding profusely. Both eyes have already bruised and there are swollen red welts around his neck in the pattern of fingers.)_

_John: Are you okay? (I nod gently and hold my ribs in pain. He puts his arm over my shoulders as he glances back at Vic on the ground. He's trying as hard as he can to stand but he's too weak. I've never seen Vic like that either. He's never been defeated in anything. And he just got his ass kicked by a "scrawny nerd" according to him. I think John had a lot of pent up anger that he just unleashed on Vic. They never did like each other and confrontations between them were often. The tension between those 2 could only be cut by a chainsaw.)_

_We arrive back at John's house safely. We immediately go to the bathroom. I clean John's face up. He has a busted lip along with the cut above his eyebrow. He definitely looks like he's been in a battle. My ribs are sore but other than that I'm fine. We return to his bedroom and I sit on the edge of his bed. He stands in front of me and shakes his head. I look up at him and he appears to be ashamed._

_John: Um… Trish. We need to talk._

_Trish: Um… okay. (I sit and fold my hands. I'm interested in what he has to say.)_

_John: Ugh, I don't know how to say this._

_Trish: Just say it._

_John: I was out of line at the carnival. You obviously don't feel the same way I do. And that's fine. I want you to have what you want. I'm fine just being friends if that's what you want. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was no better than Vic. I'm not that type of guy. I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to see what it was like being with you. I've never kissed a girl before and I just like you so much. I let my emotions and urges get the best of me. I hope you can accept my apology. (He looks really torn up about it. It's John, of course I forgive him. He doesn't mean any harm. At least not to me but Vic, well that's a whole other story. I nod.)_

_Trish: I do. (He smiles and I hold my arms open. His hugs make me feel better. He takes a step towards me and gives me a huge hug. I rest my head against his shoulder. He feels nice to hold.)_

_Trish: Can we cuddle? (He nods. After everything that's happened I just need to relax and feel safe. Cuddling is the perfect solution.)_

_John: Yeah. (He climbs under the blanket and I follow suit. I place my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. We lay there in silence for about an hour. I think about all of the events of today, high school, and everything in between. I'm 18 and I feel ready. I'm just not ready for Vic. But John, I think he's the guy who deserves it. He deserves to be my first. Whether we're together or not, whether we're in love or not, he's always been there for me. No other guy or man in my future will ever do nearly as much for me as he has. I'm going to have sex eventually, it's inevitable. The only guy that deserves the honor of being my first is John.)_

_Trish: Johnny? _

_John: Yeah?_

_Trish: I have a suggestion. _

_John: What is it?_

_Trish: Well, this is just me but I think that we, you know, maybe, we should… (My voice trails off. I can feel John's head shift against mine.)_

_John: What? (I feel embarrassed for bringing it up.)_

_Trish: Um… Never mind. (I am such an idiot. How am I going to look if I tell him to have sex with me? That's not something a respectable lady should do especially not a virgin teenager to her best friend. It's inappropriate and I feel gross for even thinking about it.)_

_John: Are you talking about… _

_Trish: Yes. (I squeal. I quickly roll over and cover my face with the blanket. I should have kept my stupid mouth shut. I feel so humiliated. I can feel his hand brush against my cheek.)_

_John: Don't be scared. It's alright. You can talk to me. (I slowly roll back over and look up at him. His head hovers over mine.)_

_John: What do you want? (I close my eyes. I can't talk to him about this stuff while he's staring at me. It' hard enough to actually admit that this is what I want. It's even worse if he's staring at me.)_

_Trish: Don't stare at me. _

_John: Okay. (I peek up at him and he's looking away. I close my eyes again and take a deep breath.)_

_Trish: I'm just gonna come out and say it... I want you to be my first. (He's silent. I peek once more and his eyes are focused on the floor in shock while his jaw hangs open.)_

_Trish: Say something. (He turns his attention back to me. I don't feel as uncomfortable as I did with him looking at me this time.)_

_John: Um… if that's what you want. Then okay. (I sit up and look at him.)_

_Trish: Really? (He shrugs.)_

_John: Sure. (I fiddle with my own fingers.)_

_Trish: So… now what. (I glance up at him. He looks just as lost as I do.)_

_John: I don't know. I've never done this before. (I look around his room and spot his laptop over on his desk.)_

_Trish: Well, I have an idea. You have to be open-minded though. (He nods.)_

_John: Okay. (Once again I feel disgusted with my own thoughts. Where did this all come from? Just an hour ago I was terrified of sex. And now here I am, planning out to lose my virginity.)_

_Trish: What about porn? (My stomach lurches at the idea of watching gross strangers going at it. But it's the only thing I can think of that would help in this situation.)_

_John: You wanna be in porn?_

_Trish: No! Ew! (I slap his arm lightly.)_

_Trish: That's gross. I mean, you know, we can look at it and see how to do it. (He stares at me with a blank look.)_

_Trish: Don't tell me you… Ew, John. You're nasty. (I hate when Vic watches porn but I thought that he watched it because he was a typical horny guy. I had no idea John was the type to watch that stuff. John just looks back at me with a horrible poker face. It's evident that he's seen it before.)_

_Trish: Ugh, I can't believe you look at that crap._

_John: Only once or twice. Alright? Out of curiosity. __I'm a guy after all. You know, a teenage guy. It's what we do. I'm not as bad as these other people out here so consider that. (I sigh and roll my eyes. I guess I have to accept it.)_

_Trish: Well, then you should know what to do. (He shakes his head no.)_

_John: That stuff, it's not real. (I perk an eyebrow.)_

_Trish: How not?_

_John: It's acting. You know, they're getting paid. The stuff they do is not normal. It's not what the average person does especially not on their first time. _

_Trish: So what do we do? (I look to him for guidance. I've never been exposed to anything like that before so I'm absolutely clueless.)_

_John: Um… just follow me. (He leans in to kiss me and we bump foreheads.)_

_Trish: Ow._

_John: Sorry. (We rub our foreheads. He goes for the kiss once more and our lips touch. I feel so strange. I've never made out before. His tongue slips into my mouth and starts to rub against my own tongue. It takes a second but I follow him. We kiss for a little while before his hands roam and wind up under my bra. I gasp in both excitement, and shock.)_

_John: It's alright. (He slowly pulls my shirt and bra off over my head. He looks into my eyes before looking down at my chest. I feel my cheeks grow red.)_

_John: Trish, they're amazing. Can I? (I nod slightly and he reaches out and feels both of them. Before I know what's happening, we're both naked and he's on top of me. He's fiddling with a condom and my heart is beating out of my chest.)_

_John: Are you sure you want to do this? (I nod confidently but inside I'm freaking out. He lowers himself and hovers over me. I close my eyes because I'm scared and can feel that it's gonna hurt. He enters only a little bit.)_

_Trish: Ow! _

_John: I'm sorry. You okay? (I nod in distress. It hurts… a lot. And he's barely even in. I better just prepare myself for the worse pain I'm ever going to feel.)_

_John: Hold my hand. (I grab his hand with both of mine and squeeze it.)_

_John: I'm gonna be slow, okay? Just relax. (He starts to slowly enter me more and the pain is excruciating. I feel like I'm being ripped in half. John groans out in what I assume is pleasure. I squeeze his hand as hard as I can.)_

_Trish: Owww! (I can't contain my yelps of agony. I've never felt pain like this before in my life.)_

_John: Shh, it's okay. It's alright. (He kisses me on the forehead as he slowly begins to thrust. He's panting really hard. Is this how sex always is? He's barely even done anything and he's acting like it's the best thing he's ever done. Well, for him it probably is. But not for me. I cringe in pain. I hope it stops hurting. I'll never have sex again if this is how it's always gonna be.)_

John: And we were officially each other's first. (I stare at him in shock. He remembered it that well? I hate to admit it but so do I. He made me feel special and cared for. He totally kicked Vic's ass. I smile to myself as I remember it. Geez, we were so clumsy, awkward, confused and clueless. We've definitely come a long way. Now that I think about it, our first time only lasted about 30 seconds. I was in too much pain to go any further and John climaxed within a few seconds. We sucked. I laugh at how dumb we were back then.)

John: You remember, don't you? (I shake my head trying to put on my best poker face.)

John: Yeah you do. I can tell. (I sigh and roll my eyes.)

Trish: Fine, fine. I remember it.

John: I knew it. Man that was the best day of my life. (I feel myself grinning as he says this. The ride jolts to a stop.)

Operator: You may now exit to your left. Thank-you for riding the Ferris wheel. (John helps me to my feet and we exit. He guides me towards the beach. We begin walking on the boardwalk again. The sun is only a slimmer above the ocean. The sky is now a dark purple. A neon sign flashes in a window. "Psychic Readings".)

John: You believe in psychics?

Trish: It all depends.

John: On what?

Trish: What they're psychic about. Like people who can tell the future, I think they're frauds. But people who can talk with spirits, well I think some of them are being honest. I'm sure most of them are just trying to get some money though. But I'm sure there are people out there who really can talk to the dead. (John glances at the sign.)

John: I probably agree with you. What do you say? Wanna try it out and see what happens?

Trish: Sure, I guess. (We enter through the door and a small woman welcomes us. She has colorful eye shadow and lipstick on. Her hair is black with green and orange highlights. She has more piercings than I can even count. I'm guessing she's the psychic by the looks of it.)

Lady: Welcome, I'm Stella. How may I help you two young folks out?

John: Well, we're curious. What kind of psychic are you?

Stella: I can tell you your future. (John and I share a look of doubt.)

Stella: Ah, I see you are non-believers. Fine by me. I'll turn you into believers yet. Please, sit. I'll do it for free to prove that psychics are real. (I glance at John unsure and he shrugs.)

John: Alright. (He takes a seat and I silently sit next to him.)

Stella: Alright, first off. I want you two to hold hands. (We reluctantly follow her instructions. Smoke begins to come out of a mystic ball in the center of the table.)

Stella: I see a past between you two. I'd say you two were best friends? (I look at John in shock. How did she know that?)

Stella: Ah, the look in your eyes are priceless. You're surprised, aren't you?

Trish: How'd you know that? (She smirks.)

Stella: I'm a psychic. (She waves her hands through the smoke.)

Stella: I see that there is something between you. Not quite love, but you most surely care a great deal about one another. (I roll my eyes.)

Trish: Since you're a psychic, what's my name?

Stella: It doesn't work like that…

Trish: Then I don't believe you.

Stella: Very well then. (She stares intently in to the smoke.)

Stella: I'm getting a "T" vibe. "T-I. T-R." Definitely a "T", and an "I" in there. If I were to guess I'd say your name is something like Tristina? Trina? Trisha? (I stare at her in shock. She's right, kinda.)

Trish: It's Trish. (A cocky smile emerges through her pounds of make-up.)

Stella: Are you still a doubter? (John looks at me and I can tell that she's already converted him to her side.)

John: I believe it. What's in store for our future?

Stella: You two will suffer a great loss, but gain something twice as good. You will get married. (I roll my eyes again.)

Trish: Okay, that's it. John, how much did you pay her to say this stuff?

John: I didn't…

Stella: I assure you, this is real. Your boyfriend has nothing to do with this.

Trish: We're not dating.

Stella: Not yet. But you will, and you will be known as Mrs. Cena.

John: How'd you know my last name?

Stella: I know everything about everyone.

Trish: Well, you obviously don't know that, we, have nothing between us. We're old friends and that's it. (She narrows her eyes and raises her brows.)

Stella: You're lying but nevertheless. Denial is okay. You both will end up together eventually either way.

Trish: Let me tell you why that's impossible. You see, we, don't have a thing for each other. All we do is sleep together…

Stella: I know that. You have a strict physical relationship. But believe me; it will blossom into a loving relationship. It may not be today, or tomorrow. But one day you will be consumed by true love. You are soul mates after all.

Trish: We don't believe in soul mates. You're just trying to get us upset. Come on, John. We're leaving. (I stand up and grab John's wrist. I pull him with me to the door. He leaves first and Stella grabs my hand stopping me.)

Stella: You're pregnant. (She whispers into my ear. I stop walking and stare at the door. John turns around and looks at me.)

John: You coming? (Stella points her eyes towards John.)

Stella: He's the father. (She once again whispers this to me.)

Trish: Just give me a second, John. (He nods and I close the door leaving him outside. I look at Stella.)

Trish: What did you say?

Stella: I saw sickness. You were throwing up and your stomach has been upset lately. You are with child. (I shake my head in denial.)

Trish: I just have a stomach bug.

Stella: As you wish to believe. Just my warning and advice though, stay away from Mya. She will bring you great harm. (She turns to walk away leaving me wanting more. I watch as she disappears into the back room. Could she be right? Am I pregnant? Or is she just trying to mess with me? How would she know I was throwing up though? I'm the only one that knows about that. I never told anyone about that. Maybe she can tell I'm sick by subtle hints my body gives? Yeah, that's it. She mastered the art of reading body language and uses that to make people believe that she's a psychic. There's no way a person could possibly tell the future. It's impossible. I can't possibly be pregnant, I'm on the pill and John always uses condoms. I leave the small building and step outside into the decaying sunset. John looks at me with a curious look.)

John: Well? What was that all about?

Trish: Oh, nothing. She just wanted to give me love advice. Pfft, love. Isn't that funny? (John's face remains straight as I fake a small laugh at my own stupid joke.)

John: Alright then. (He starts to walk and I walk alongside him. I can't get it out of my head. Could I be pregnant? I doubt it but stranger things have happened. I'll just have to wait until I get home to take a test.)

John: Look at the sun. It looks black, doesn't it? (I'm brought out of my thoughts and into reality. He sun has disappeared behind the ocean with a tiny sliver showing what appears to be a black sun. What if the sun were really black? There wouldn't be any light or anything. Could life even prosper then?)

John: We're the ones out here. (I am once again dragged out of my thoughts. I look down both sides of the beach. We're the only ones in sight. John gets a huge grin. He yanks his shirt up and over his head and starts to run towards the ocean. He stops just as the water rushes over his feet.)

John: Join me. (He quickly unfastens his belt and jeans. He lets them fall and pulls them off. He stands at the waters edge in his boxers.)

Trish: Are you serious? You're not gonna... (Before I can even finish my sentence he tosses his boxers back at me and sinks into the water. I stand there in shock staring at the boxers at my feet. He just... he's skinny dipping... IN THE OCEAN! He's lost his mind. That's dangerous. It's night time. Who knows what kinds of strange creatures are luring in there hungry. He's gonna get his penis bitten off.)

John: Come on, you wimp! Strip for me. (His shoulders bob over the top of the water. He's looking intently at me. How could he possibly expect me to get naked and go into a dark ocean where God knows what is in there waiting for an easy meal.)

Trish: There's things in there.

John: They're called fish. And they're harmless. There's nothing here that isn't here during the day. Come on. (I look around me again and the coast is clear.)

Trish: What if we get caught?

John: We'll be fine. What's the point of skinny dipping if you don't run the risk of getting caught? That's the fun in it. (I sigh.)

Trish: Fine. (His eyes light up as I pull my shirt up over my head. I can tell he's impatient. I'll mess with him then. I place both hands on my bra straps and act like I'm pulling them down. I watch as he grows even more anxious. I stop and instead pull my pants off. I turn my back to him and slowly, and seductive pull my panties down my thighs as slowly as I can. John's a butt guy. I'm sure he's loving this view. I step aside and leave my panties on the sand. I glance over my shoulder at him and he's still staring at me intently.)

John: Come on!

Trish: Patience is virtue, Cena.

John: Not when you're horny. (Horny? Well, he's definitely upfront about it. I reach behind me and unbuckle my bra. I let it slide off my arms. I still have my back to him. I bet the view of my bare back is driving him crazy.)

John: If you don't hurry up, I'll come out and get you! (I laugh once more. I place my hands over my breasts and turn around to face him. His face drops when he sees that I'm covering myself from him.)

John: You asked for it. (He makes his way out of the water faster than I can react. He runs towards me with nothing on and I'm shocked at the sight. I never realized just how big he really was. I giggle uncontrollably as he swoops me up in his arms and carries me into the ocean with him. I make sure I keep my hands over my breasts so he still can't see them. He lets me go and I start to sink. With my arms preoccupied I can't keep myself up. My feet touch the sand and my face is barely over the water. I jump up and down so I can stay above the water. John grabs me around the waist and pulls me towards him. I wrap my legs around his waist and this keeps me afloat. His feet can touch the bottom so he has no trouble holding me up.)

John: I just saved you from drowning. (I give him a stern look.)

Trish: I can swim I'm just...

John: Not showing me your boobs. (He looks down at my chest and frowns because I'm still covering myself.)

Trish: You haven't earned it.

John: I saved you from drowning.

Trish: But I wasn't drowning. (He chuckles and I can feel his hands slide from my hips to my behind. He squeezes both of my cheeks pulling me closer to him. I can feel his erection against my thigh. He wasn't lying when he said he was horny. I look at him and he's staring into my eyes.)

John: You're really beautiful, you know that. (I blush and feel my ego inflate.)

John: But not as beautiful as me. I got it going on. (He uses a hand to flick invisible hair as he shakes his head like a hair model.)

Trish: You're so dumb. (I burst out laughing and he does the same. He once again lets his eyes wander to my chest.)

Trish: Uh-uh.

John: Why not? I've been a good boy. (I love it. He's dying to see them.)

Trish: Because I said so.

John: Not good enough. (He starts to pull at my hands trying to force them away from my breasts so he can catch a glimpse.)

Trish: That's not fair! You're a cheater! (He pulls both of my hands free and holds them above my head. I watch as his eyes take in both of my bare breasts. After a second he looks back up at me with a huge grin.)

John: Much better. (He dips his head and gives both of them a slow but firm suck. My skin immediately tingles all over. I haven't realized how horny I was myself. Our fingers interlock above my head as he starts to slowly suck and kiss both of them tenderly. I let a moan escape my lips. I can feel his erection grow even more against my inner thigh. The thought of it being so close drives me insane. I shift against him feeling an urge take over me. All I can think about is feeling him inside of me. I need it.)

John grabs me by the back of my thighs and pulls me against his stomach slowly lowering me onto himself. We both moan out in unison as he slides inside of me. God, this is so sexy. I place my hands on his shoulders and brace myself. He puts his hands on my behind and holds me close to him as he bucks his hips. I can feel every inch of him fill me up. I moan out loudly. I can't think of anything but the sheer pleasure this man is bringing to me. I want this to last forever. This is the best I've ever felt. He starts to kiss my throat and neck sending even more pleasure down south. The pleasure is so intense I can barely take it. I moan out loudly as I feel my nails digging into his upper back. He lets out grunts of his own against my neck in response to my nails.

Instinct takes over me as I let my hand sink below the water. I don't know what's come over me but I begin to massage myself gently. I find this to greatly improve the pleasure. I moan out loudly again. I hold John closer to me with my free hand. I can't contain myself. I place my forehead against his shoulder and relax it. I close my eyes and focus entirely on all of the stimulation I'm feeling. John is still nibbling and sucking on my neck. His sizable member is hitting all of the right spots. He's so deep I can feel him in my stomach. With all of that coupled with my own massaging to myself I feel myself being pushed past my limit.

Trish: John, John, I'm gonna... (He grunts out as he holds me even tighter pushing himself harder and faster inside of me. I can't take it. I explode. All of my senses heighten as I climax harder than I ever have. I can hear John groan against my ears. I throw my head back and let all the involuntary sounds escape. John pants against my ear as I ride out the last wave of my orgasm. My toes curl one last time before reality comes back into focus. I wrap both of arms around John's shoulders. I can't let go. If I do, I'll drown. I can't feel anything below my waist. I won't even be able to stand if I try to. I rest my head against John's shoulder and he is still panting.)

John: That was so... hot. (He squeezes my butt again with both hands.)

John: Damn. I'm tired. (He yawns and I do the same. He holds me close to him as he starts to make his way to the shore. We reach the sand and he collapses to his knees. He's still holding me around his waist. He lays me on the sand gently before falling down next to me. He has a huge grin.)

John: That was the best. (I chuckle. He looks above me on the sand and smirks.)

Trish: What?

John: You might wanna put these on. (He pulls down my bra and panties and places them on my stomach. That's a really good idea. I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I start to pull my clothes on and I can see John putting on his own boxers. He lies back down next to me propping himself up on his elbow. I yawn. Man, I'm tired. I close my eyes to rest them. That was exhausting. I feel something pinching my upper thigh.)_  
_

Trish: Stop pinching me, John. I'm too tired.

John: I'm not... oh boy. (My eyes shoot open.)

Trish: What!? (Panic sets in as I try to sit up. What did he find? I look down at my legs to see a crab next to me.)

Trish: Ew! (I roll away as fast as I can.)

Trish: Get it away! (John starts cracking up at me as he grabs the crab by a claw.)

John: Seriously? It's just a crab. You act like it's a huge snake or something. (The crab uses it's free claw desperately trying to snab John's hand. John eyes the crab up and down.)

John: You know Trish, you should have told me you had crabs before you seduced me. (I feel myself smile at his stupid joke.)

Trish: You're so stupid. (John props himself up on his knees and places the crab on the sand a few feet below us.)

John: This little guy needs to go home now. (The crab runs to the ocean as fast as he can.)

John: I guess Mr. Krabs is going to see Spongebob. (I stare at him for a second before I start cracking up again.)

Trish: You're corny, you know that? (He shrugs.)

John: I might be corny but at least I make you laugh. (He smiles as he looks down at me. I smile back at him.)

John: Your laugh is adorable. (Just him saying that makes me giggle.)

John: I love it. (He gives me a sweet and gentle kiss.)


	10. The Results

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 10: The Results**

**Trish's POV**

John drops me off at home and I jump in the shower. I smell like the ocean. I feel myself blush as I remember last night. We spent the entire night sleeping on the sand and it was surreal. I can't believe I had sex in the ocean! It was crazy. I'm crazy for doing such an act. My good mood immediately vanishes as pain shoots through my stomach once more. Oh crap. I have forgotten all about this whole issue. And that lady—what was her name, Stella? Yeah, her. She claims that I'm pregnant. Could it even be possible? I always use protection. But she knew my name and that John and I were old friends. How did she know all of that? Did John pay her so he can mess with me? He does like practical jokes after all. And what was the deal with the Ferris wheel? How did we end up in the same seat we were on in high school? This stuff is just too much to process. I need to know the truth.

I return from the drug store and sit on my couch staring at the pregnancy test in my hand. I take a deep breath. I need to know...

I wash my hands and sit on the toilet seat waiting for the pregnancy test to finalize. Please, please, please let it be negative. I don't need to deal with this right now. I have a huge speech coming up and if I do well enough I can get a job full time being a motivational speaker for children. I'm tired of trying to motivate these criminal women. They don't listen to anything I say. They're in prison for a reason. I've always wanted to help kids out and this is my chance. If I show up pregnant who knows what my boss will think.

I pick up the pregnancy test with my eyes closed. Mentally, I prepare myself for the answer to the most important question I've ever asked myself. I slowly open them to a plus sign. Shit... I stare at in silence. How could this happen? What am I gonna tell John? I shake my head in disbelief. No, this is impossible. This can't possibly be right. I...

My hands start to shake and I feel faint. I turn around and flip the toilet lid up. I vomit uncontrollably. I cough and struggle to stand up. I lean on the sink and spit into the drain. Ugh, this shit tastes horrible! I turn the water on and rinse out my mouth frantically trying to get rid of the horrid taste. Okay, maybe I am pregnant. I've never been sick like this before. I need to tell John. Should I tell him? What if he ditches me? No, no. He won't do that, will he? I can't just lie to the guy.

I climb out of my rental car and lean against the hood. I look up John's house. His car is parked out front so he's home. What is he gonna say? Is he gonna ditch me like Mya? Will he be angry? Will he even believe me? I'm so scared. I don't know what he's gonna say. And if he leaves then I'll be stuck to raise this baby on my own. How could I be so stupid? I should have taken Jessica's advice and waited until marriage. But I thought I knew everything. Now look what I got myself into.

I slowly walk up the steps and knock on the door. John opens the door right after I knock. He looks surprised to see me.

John: Trish, what are you... (I look down at my feet ashamed of myself.)

Trish: We need to talk.

John: Um... okay. Can this wait? I'm kinda busy. I have to go to work. (I look up at him to see that he's wearing his uniform. I shrug because this news couldn't wait but at the same time I feel relieved that he needs somewhere to be. This will give me time to think about what to say. He glances at his watch.)

John: Actually, I have a few minutes tp spare. Come on. (He steps aside and I gawk into his living room.)

Trish: On second thought, maybe I'll wait until later. I...

John: No, no. You're already here so come inside. (He grabs me by my elbow and gently pulls me into his home. I stand in the center of the living room fiddling with my fingers. I'm frozen. I don't know what to say.)

John: What's up? (I stare down at my fingers as they fumble around themselves. I focus so hard I can see each small pore the back of my hands. I've never noticed them before. I open my mouth slightly to speak but nothing comes out. I can hear John sigh.)

John: Trish, come on. What do you want? (I look up at him and try to talk but nothing comes out once again.)

John: Look, you're just gonna have to text me. I gotta go. I don't have time to play these games. (He turns and heads towards the door.)

Trish: I can't. (He turns around and eyes me suspiciously. I've finally found my voice.)

John: You can't text me? Why not? (I shrug once more losing my voice again.)

John: Are you trying to mess with me? This isn't funny. (I look back down at my fingers once more unable to look him the eye. This is going nowhere. All I'm doing is annoying him.)

John: You only come around for one reason. And right now is not a good time. I need to go but you're welcome to come back when I get off and we'll do what we always do. (He thinks I came here for sex? There is more to life than sex... I shock myself. Holy shit. Did I just think that? More to life than sex? I've never had a thought like that before. All I ever wanted was sex from John. But now I'm hurt. I'm hurt that's all he wants from me. I can't come here to talk, it's always about sex. I turn my back to him and sniffle. I try as hard as I can to fight back the tears.)

John: Trish, are you... (I quickly wipe the tears away and take in a deep breath. This isn't me. I don't cry over guys. I don't love them. I don't care about them. This is about sex and it always has been. I know that. I'm the one who suggested it in the first place. So why am I hurt that's all he wants? He places a hand on my shoulder.)

John: Trish... (I sniffle once more and turn to face him jerking his hand off of my shoulder.)

Trish: You know there's more to life than just sex. (He opens his mouth in shock.)

John: Um... okay? I guess. Look, I...

Trish: There's more to me than just a piece of ass! (I turn back around angrily and cross my arms.)

John: Okay... um... I'm sorry? I don't understand what the problem is here. You wanted this. You do know that right?

Trish: Yes I fucking know it! (Ugh I'm so angry at him I could just punch him in his stupid face.)

John: Jesus. Don't tell me you're turning crazy like Mya. I don't need this shit right now. Right there's the door. Help yourself. (What? Is he being rude to me? I turn around slowly with the old puppy dog face. I'm surprised to see him with his arms crossed. He's never been mean to me before. More tears rush out and I sob silently for a second. He stares at me shocked and quiet. I regain my composure and brush a few tears from my cheeks.)

John: There's clearly something going on with you. I've never seen you like this. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Last night we were just fine. What's wrong?

Trish: You're being mean to me. (My voice is low and saddened. John sighs and nods.)

John: You're right. I'm sorry. Here, sit. (He takes a seat on the couch and pats the cushion next to him. I slowly take a seat and look at him unsure.)

John: Just tell me what you came to say. (I shrug and remain silent.)

John: Well, apparently it's something serious. It's fine. Just say it I'm not gonna judge you or think any differently of you. (His voice is soft and reassuring. He sounds like he's talking to a child. I close my eyes and build up my courage. There's never an easy way to break this kind of news.)

Trish: Have you used a condom every time we, you know? (He stares at me blankly.)

John: Yes. (I swallow hard and look down. I watch as his jaw slowly drops.)

John: Are you...? (More tears stream down and I turn my face away from his. I can't have him staring at me while I'm like this.)

John: Trish? (I grow instantly frustrated.)

Trish: Yes, I'm fucking pregnant! (I stomp my foot and sigh loudly. John's face turns from confused and angry to excited.)

John: Seriously? (I remain quiet. He leaves out a few laughs and wraps his arms around me tightly.)

John: I can't believe it! (He kisses me hard on the lips for a split second before hugging me even tighter.)

John: This is awesome! (I'm thrown completely off guard by this reaction. I thought he would be mad or sad or something. But he's happy. He's more than happy. There isn't even a word to explain how he is acting.)

John: Wait, you are pregnant right? (I nod slightly and he gives me another huge hug.)

Trish: John, I... (His cell phone goes off and he glances at the caller I.D. He puts his finger up signaling for me to hold on a second.)

John: Hello? … Yeah, I can't make it. I'm gonna take a sick day... Thanks. (He hangs up and looks at me in awe.)

Trish: Did you just...

John: Yeah, I just called off of work.

Trish: Why?

John: For you. (Those words designate with me. He did something for me. No man has ever done anything for me. Sure, this was a small gesture but it's more than I've ever had.)

John: There are more important issues to tend to than going to watch a bunch of stinky inmates. (He says this with a huge grin. He looks me up and down with affection.)

John: Did you eat breakfast? You hungry? (I begin to shake my head no but he nods.)

John: You have to eat. I'll be right back. (He returns with a glass of orange juice.)

John: Are eggs okay? (I slowly begin to nod and he rushes away back into the kitchen. He returns a second later.)

John: I put your eggs on. Come out in the kitchen with me. (He grabs my hand and helps me out into the kitchen.)

Trish: I can walk on my own, you know? I'm not crippled...

John: I know, but still. (He helps me sit down on a chair at the table. He leaves to the living room and returns with a pillow.)

John: Here. (He slides it behind me and I rest my back on it. He makes his way to the stove and flips my eggs over.)

John: Are you comfortable? (I shift in my seat and the softness of the pillow eases my back.)

Trish: Yeah, I'm good. (I can hear him chuckle.)

Trish: What?

John: I'm sorry but this thought just popped into my head.

Trish: What?

John: It's stupid. Never mind. (I arch my brows and look at him suspiciously.)

Trish: Okay.

John: Actually, I can't believe I'm really asking this, but is it mine?

Trish: I can't believe you'd ask something so stupid. Yes, it's yours. Who's else would it be? (He looks at me scared and shrugs.)

John: Sorry, I just... never mind. You're right. It was a really stupid question. I... (I cross my arms and lick my lips.)

Trish: You think I'm some kind of whore or something? (He turns to face me and his face is pale and he looks horrified.)

John: No! No, I, I just... well, you know. We're not together and I just thought that you... I don't know, maybe, I wasn't the only one you were, you know. (All he's doing is mumbling and stuttering like an idiot. I roll my eyes.)

Trish: Yeah, I fucked the whole town. There, the truth is out. (I sit back and cross my legs. He's so irritating.)

John: I didn't mean it like that. I...

Trish: You wanna be so nosy, then fine. I've only been with 5 guys. Okay, and you were my first and last. So get over yourself. (I can see him lower his own head. I wonder what he's thinking.)

John: Um... right. So, breakfast is ready. (He turns around and places a plate in front of me. Eggs, toast, bacon and sausage sit in front of me. I look up at him.)

John: I hope you like it.

Trish: I can't eat all of this food. I...

John: Yes, you can. Remember, you're eating for two now. (He picks up the fork and picks up a small sausage link. He places it in front of my mouth.)

Trish: Are you trying to feed me? (He smirks and I can't help but smile back. I open my mouth and he puts the sausage in my mouth. A few minutes later my entire breakfast is devoured and I feel full. I never eat until I'm full. This is the first time in a while. We make our way back into the living room and sit on the couch.)

John: So?

Trish: What?

John: What are we gonna do?

Trish: Do about what?

John: The baby, us. (I shrug.)

Trish: I don't know. If you don't want to be apart of the baby's life that's fine. I'm not going to put you on child support or anything. I mean, after all, we never planned for any of this. I'm not going to hold you responsible...

John: Whoa, just hold on a minute. I never said I didn't want to be in that child's life. I'm the father and I plan to take care of my child. I'm not gonna do that to you, or the baby. (My brain freezes. What? Is he actually going to stay? I can't believe it.)

John: What?

Trish: I'm just surprised. You didn't say any of this to Mya...

John: She's irrelevant. She isn't you and she wasn't pregnant.

Trish: What's the difference between us? (I catch a glimmer in his eye. He smirks.)

John: A lot of reasons, Trish. For starters, she's crazy and you're not. We were best friends in high school and practically grew up together. We have a history together. I care about you. I hope you know that. I didn't care at all for Mya. She was a nuisance in my life. You make it better. You were the only girl that ever made me feel cared about and attractive. I mean, even now I still have issues with myself. I know this isn't true, but even to this day I feel like I'm a weak, ugly, loser. Even when I was like that you didn't judge me. You still gave yourself to me. I'll never forget that. You made me feel important. (He looks down and I can't believe my ears. I never knew any of this.)

John: I've never told anyone about this. But, I was close to killing myself in high school. Nobody cared about me, I was ugly, bullied, I had nothing going for me. All I had was your friendship and sometimes I wasn't even sure I had that. But then we went there. We lost our virginities together and I couldn't believe it. That was something you can only give to one special person, and you let me be that guy. I was the chosen one. Sure, we drifted apart after that but it changed the way I viewed myself. I was the ugliest and nerdiest guy in school. Everybody wanted to be you and be with you. Yet, I was the guy you gave yourself to. I no longer contemplated suicide. I wasn't miserable. I was the luckiest guy in the world. (I look at my fingers in shock. I never knew that either. I gave myself to him because he wasn't a jerk like the other guys and I thought he deserved to be the guy to have that special moment with me.)

Trish: I had no clue of any of that.

John: Well, now you do. You helped me change my life. I believe that I'm the guy I am today because you made me this way.

Trish: I don't know what to say... Thanks.

John: No, thank-you. (I smile and he grabs my hand with his and holds it. He rubs my knuckled gently with his thumb.)

John: So, what are we gonna do? You know, about us? (I shrug because I didn't know myself.)

John: Well, we both know I'm gonna be apart of this baby's life. I have a suggestion. (I become intrigued. A suggestion for what?)

Trish: And what's that? (He blushes as he shakes his head in disbelief.)

John: I can't believe I'm saying this. (I grow impatient.)

Trish: What? Spit it out.

John: What if we tried it out? You know, dating.)

Trish: Dating? (I'm caught off guard by his suggestion.)

John: Yeah, exclusively.

Trish: Like for real?

John: Yes. (I slowly retreat my hand from his.)

Trish: I don't know, John. That's not really what I'm about. I haven't been with anyone like that since Vic and I've never had any desire to do so. I just don't think I'm good relationship material. I don't think I'll be very good at it and I'll probably just end up hurting you. (Disappointment takes over his face. I've never seen him like this before. The poor guy is devastated.)

Trish: Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy. I'm just not a great girl for you. (John looks down at his hands and I can tell he's hurt. He must like me. I'm not sure though. He sure seems like it.)

**Mya's POV**

I can't believe this. My soul mate... he's dead. It can't be. I need to go and pack his things up. I'm sure the bank is already trying to repossess his house. I should try to salvage anything I can. I pull up in front of his house to see his car parked out front. What the... it's supposed to be demolished. He was hit in it. What's going on? Confusion takes over as I climb out of my car slowly. I don't understand what I'm seeing. What appears to be a rental car sits next to his car. I narrow my eyes. Oh, I think I know exactly what is going on here now. I peek through the living room window and see Trish and John sitting on the couch. Oh, hell no! I bang on the door angrily and John opens the door. His eyes shoot open wide.

John: Oh shit...

Mya: I see death is treating you well. (He looks down at his feet with disbelief.)

John: Fuck...

Mya: Yeah, fuck. What''s going on here!? (I can't control my anger. This asshole has crossed the line now.)

John: Just get out of here, okay. I'm done with you.

Mya: No, you're not. You have a lot of explaining to do and I'm not leaving until you talk to me.

John: I don't need to explain anything to you. I've made it clear a thousand times I don't want anything to do with you. I owe you nothing.

Mya: Yes you do. You lied to me and made me believe you were dead. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? You put me through hell. (I remember how much I was crying last night because of his pathetic lie.)

John: That's not my problem. (He tries to close the door on me but I put my hand on it stopping him. My blood boils over. He's such a jackass.)

Mya: I fucking hate you! How could you do this horrible shit to me just so you can be with your little whore!? (Just as I say her name, Trish appears in the doorway. Look at her. What's so special about her? She looks like any other stupid blonde. John is an idiot for throwing me away for someone you can find on any street corner.)

Trish: Excuse me? I know you're not talking about me.

John: Trish, please...

Mya: Actually, I am. Who the hell do you think you are sleeping with _my_ man? (She glances at John with a smirk before chuckling.)

Trish: So, I'm guessing you're the famous Mya? (She sighs as she glances at John. He looks nervous.)

Trish: You're the bitch who wrecked my car? Look, I'm gonna take you to court and you will be paying for my new car. I don't know who you think you are ruining my stuff. You have issues with John, fine. Leave me out of it. I didn't do anything to you for you to mess with my stuff.

Mya: You're sleeping with my husband. The man I'm pregnant by who isn't taking responsibility and...

Trish: Just shut up. Okay? You're obviously fucking crazy. I don't even know you but I can't stand you. John isn't your man or husband or whatever. And you're not pregnant. Seriously, you're stupidity stresses me out. Just leave us alone and let it be. Go find someone else to stalk. Psycho. (She rolls her eyes with such confidence. I look John straight in the eye.)

Mya: Do you see this, John? You see how she talks to me? And you're just standing there letting her. What's your problem? You're a little pussy if you ask me. Be a man and tell her you are done with her. Tell her I'm your woman and you're gonna be with me. (They both stare back at me with stoic looks. I feel tears fighting their way out of my eyelids but I struggle right back against them.)

Mya: Tell her! (I can't contain it anymore and tears fall to my cheeks. Why isn't he saying anything? He should be defending me and taking my side.)

Mya: John, tell her I'm the one you love. (He sighs and just looks down. He... he doesn't love me anymore. He loves her.)

Mya: AHHHHH! (I scream at the top of my lungs and jump up and down. I can't control myself. I lose it and throw a huge tantrum like a little kid.)

Mya: You're supposed to love _me_! (I stomp some more and scream again.)

John: Mya! Shut...

Mya: You asshole! (I stand in the yard stomping some more ignoring his pleas for silence. I pick up a flower pot and throw it at them. It smashes into a thousand pieces in front of them on the porch. I fall to my knees and tears gush out. I place my face in my hands and weep uncontrollably.)

John: Mya... (I feel his hand on my shoulder and I swat it away.)

Mya: Don't touch me! (I climb to my feet and look up at Trish who is standing in the safety of the porch. John is in front of me with a confused expression. I point at Trish.)

Mya: This is all your fault you fucking home-wrecker! (I take a few steps towards the porch but John steps in my way.)

John: Hey, relax! (I push against him and try my hardest to make it towards Trish. She remains silent on the steps. I want to rip her stupid head off.)

Mya: Fight me you bitch! (I pick up another flower pot and throw it at her. John covers his head with his forearm and flinches as I do. It shatters on the porch next to Trish. I can see the anger rise up in her eyes. She rushes down the porch towards me. I prepare myself for battle. I hold my fist up and swing just as she is in arm's reach. John shoves me back causing me to hit nothing but air. I fall flat on my behind. I'm in shock. Did John just push me aside to protect his little skank? More tears sting my cheeks.)

Trish: Are you fucking serious!? (I watch as she tries to get past John to fight me. I wish he would let her go. But he knows better. The second I get my hands on that bitch it's done. She'll be wrecked.)

John: Calm down. (I watch as he pushes her back up the steps and into the door way. She fights and argues with him the whole time. He turns back to look at me.)

John: You need to get the hell out of here, NOW. Or I swear to God, I'll call the cops and have your ass arrested. This is your last warning. Don't test me. (He slams the door and I break down in tears once more. So this is it. This is how he's going to end it. He'll rather choose some slut over his family. I feel my heart being broken at this thought.)

**John's POV**

John: What the hell was that? (I stare at Trish who is still riled up wanting to fight. I can't believe what's going on. These two are crazy.)

Trish: She needs her ass kicked!

John: Yeah, I know that. But you're not going to be the one to do that. For God's sake, you're pregnant! Take some fucking precautions for once. Jesus. (She turns her back to me and groans out in protest like a moody teenager.)

**Mya's POV**

I hear them arguing on the other side of the door as I pull myself to my feet. Pregnant huh? Is this for real? When did this happen? I missed something huge here. Regardless, I'm not letting them get away with this. They will both pay. I'm not responsible for anything that happens to them from here on out. They will regret the day they ever crossed me.

**John's POV**

Trish: That woman just infuriates me. She destroys my property and then calls me a whore and tries to attack me. What the hell is that? How does she even know about anything that we do? You told her, didn't you? You told her we sleep together.

John: What? No, of course not. I can't stand her either. She's been stalking and spying on me, alright. I'm sure she's seen us together. She sent me this disturbing scrap book the other day. She had used condoms and weird captions. She even had pictures of us that were supposed to be completely private. Like the time in the barn, she was there. (Trish turns to face me with a look of interest.)

Trish: What?

John: I know. She's insane. That's why I told her I was dead so she would leave us alone. Obviously, that didn't work out.

Trish: I'll keep her away. (Trish makes a fist. She really wants to beat Mya up. As amusing as that would be, I can't allow it.)

John: Trish, no. Listen to me, you can't do that. One; you'll go to jail. And more importantly, you're pregnant. Mya is insane. If she knew you were pregnant she'd do something horrible. Please, just stay away from her. I'm begging you. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. (Trish sighs and nods.)

Trish: Fine, fine. (I reach out and wrap my arms around Trish in a hug.)

John: It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you and this baby to the death. You won't have to worry about anything hurting you guys. Including that lunatic. I'll take care of her. (Trish looks up at me with concern.)

Trish: You haven't been seeing her or anything like that since we've been seeing each other, have you? (I shake my head.)

John No, Trish. It's only been you. (She nods as she pulls me into an even tighter hug. She's never been this way towards me before. She's showing me more affection now than she's ever done. I return the hug and hold her close to me.)

Trish: Thanks for everything. (I kiss her on the top of her head as I hug her even tighter. She rejected my offer to be together but I can sense that she wants it just as much as I do. She's carrying my baby now after all. I need to make us a family. I was already in love with her before this happened. I'm gonna do everything I can to make her love me back. We're soul mates after all.)


	11. The Lecture

**Special Friends**

**Chapter 11: The Lecture**

**Trish's POV**

**Month 1**

One month has passed since my big reveal to John. He hasn't changed views on the situation at all. He's still happy as ever. I've come to accept my fate as a blossoming mother. John hasn't eased up on me either. He's constantly making sure I'm eating correctly and being responsible. He even went with me to the doctor's office to make sure I really was pregnant. He seems more excited than I do. I'm not looking forward to any of this but I guess I have no choice.

On another note, there hasn't been any signs of Mya. John finds this odd. He went through the trouble of installing an alarm system for my house. He's like a worried Momma Bear. It's overbearing and I feel suffocated. He's all bent out of shape and he's driving not only himself crazy but he's making me insane. John knows Mya is planning something big and I bet that is a reason why he's acting nuts. Now that I think of it I see why he is so worried. Mya never gave us a moment of privacy. There is no way she'd let this whole thing go just like that. Especially not after our argument.

Honestly, I am bit worried myself because that woman is so detached from reality she's capable of anything. John is right to be afraid for my safety. I'm quite grateful for this alarm actually. Even if she were to attempt something I would be safe. John and the emergency responders will be notified right away. I just wish John wouldn't swoon over me so much. I'm not a fragile baby. He acts like I'm a frail piece of glass that will shatter with a simple touch. He's making too much of a fuss about everything. He doesn't even like when I go at night by myself. He's overprotective and it's becoming hard to manage.

My cell phone begins to ring and I look at the caller I.D. John. I sigh. He calls me a billion times a day. What the hell does he want now? I slide the unlock button and answer my annoying call.

Trish: What John? (I snap at him and he chuckles on the other end.)

John: Look outside. (He hangs up before I can question him. I sit on the couch staring at the window. What should I do? Should I look? I stand up and take a step but fear creeps in. No. What if Mya is setting a trap? I bet that's what this is. She's trying to trick me and if I look outside she'll do something horrible. A car horn honks outside in my drive way. I have an alarm system. If anything, I'll just hit the panic button and I'll be saved. What's the worse that can happen? I pull back the curtains. The second I do the horn blazes again. I scream and jump.)

Trish: AH! (I can hear John's hysterical laughter outside my window as I slowly open my eyes to see what he was laughing about. There he is, standing next to a red brand new car with a ribbon on top of. I stare at him confused. I slowly open my front door stepping out into the drive way.)

Trish: What... (He rushes up to me and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before draping his arm over my shoulders. He grins ear to ear as he gazes at the car in front of us.)

John: It's for you. (I look up at him still unsure of what to think. He peeks down at me and his smile quickly vanishes.)

John: What? Aren't you happy?

Trish: I... I'm confused. How...

John: That old piece of crap rental car you've been driving has to go, Trish. Seriously, look at it. (I glance at the rental car I've been forced to drive because of that idiot Mya ruining my car. It's so old and beaten up. I'm kinda relieved to see it go.)

John: That thing has no safety features at all. Seriously, you're driving around a death trap. Besides, that's a 1999 model. It's old and worn out.

Trish: It was all I could afford from the rental place though.

John: I know, I know. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. You have your own brand new 2013 Dodge Dart. (He walks over and rubs the hood of the car.)

John: It leads it's class as the safest car of 2013. It has 10 airbags. In front of you, behind you, both sides of you, above you, and it even has knee air bags. You're covered in a crash. Stability control which helps if you start to lose control of your car. It'll kick in and get you back on track. Anti-lock brakes to help turning, and anti-whiplash technology. Rear view cameras, everything. This is the safest car you could drive. (He seems to be excited just talking about how safe it is. I know exactly why he got this car. Because he's paranoid and went out to buy me the safest car in the world.)

Trish: That all sounds very expensive, John. I...

John: Don't worry about any of that. I made the down payment and first 6 months of payments. Now, I paid a little extra upfront so you wouldn't have to spend a lot monthly. The payments will be about 200 a month but that's cheaper than what you were paying for your other car. It was originally supposed to be 350 a month but like I said I got it down for you. I was able to talk the salesmen into a good deal. If you ever need any help with the payments or maintenance, let me know and I'll be more than happy with helping you out. Here, get in. (He opens the driver's side door.)

Trish: John, I...

John: Trish, come on. Just try it out. (I reluctantly climb in the drivers seat and I'm pleasantly surprised. This is the most comfy car I've ever sat in. I place my hands on the steering wheel and it feels perfect against my palms. It's the perfect size and reach for me. This car feels like it was customized just to suit me. John closes the door and leans on the window.)

John: Like it? (I nod with enthusiasm.)

Trish: I love it. (I play with all of the buttons and switches. The lights flash and my turn signals blink off and on. The windshield wipers run over my windshield.)

Trish: It feels good. It's the perfect size for me. (I grab his face with both of my hands and pull him into a searing thank-you kiss.)

Trish: This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank-you so much. (I look up at him and he blushes.)

Trish: Why'd you go through so much trouble for me?

John: It was no trouble, Trish. You're carrying my child and I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you as safe as I can. This is only the beginning. (He walks around to the passenger side and climbs in next to me.)

John: I've been doing research on this car ever since we found out you were pregnant. I couldn't stand seeing you drive around that hideous clunker.

Trish: How were you even able to afford this? (He smirks and shrugs. He distracts himself from the question as he starts fiddling with the rear view camera.)

Trish: John, seriously. (He sighs and looks up at me.)

John: I had some money saved up that I used.

Trish: How much?

John: That's not important.

Trish: I can't have you spend all kinds of money on me. It doesn't feel right. We're not even together. (He looks up at me with a sincere look. Not this again.)

John: We could change that, you know.

Trish: John... (He rolls his eyes.)

Trish: We've had this talk already. You know how I feel about that.

John: Here, let me show you how to start it. (He completely ignores my statement as he shows me the keyless ignition. The car starts up and it doesn't clank or rattle like that God awful rental car. It's silent and gentle.)

John: Take it out for a spin.

Trish: Seriously?

John: Go for it. (I am more than excited as I put the car in reverse to back out of my driveway.)

John: Hey, seat belt. (I roll my eyes as I pull on my seat belt. He is such a worrywart. After putting on my seat belt I use my rear view camera to help me back up. This is going to make life so much easier. I pull out onto my residential street and cruise down. The car rides so smooth and flawlessly. It handles quite well and the power steering is effortless.)

John: What do you think?

Trish: It's awesome. (I step on the gas and the speedometer starts to slowly rise.)

John: Ease up on the gas. (I smirk as I press down harder on the gas.)

Trish: Just relax and feel the car.

John: Trish, slow down. (The speed peaks at 75 miles per hour as I zoom past the neighborhood.)

John: I said slow down! (His angry yelling wipes out my good mood and I step hard on the break slowing down to a boring 25. He glares at me with anger protruding from his every pore.)

John: I see I'm gonna need to install some speed control in here. (He shakes his head in disappointment.)

Trish: Oh come on you big baby. Chill out. I was only messing around. I don't normally drive like that. Stop getting your panties in a bunch. (I pull back into my drive way and he climbs out grumpily. I jump out and run after him.)

Trish: Hey, relax. (I throw my arms around his shoulders and he pushes me off of him.)

John: Are you stupid, Trish? Seriously, because you're acting like it. What are you doing speeding like that? You're pregnant, act like it.

Trish: I said I was only kidding...

John: Yeah, until you wrap yourself around a pole and kill yourself. (I stare back at him and he seems really upset. I feel sorrow creeping up on me. My throat forms a knot. Great, now he's making me cry. I rush past him and into my living room. I run to the back of my house into my bedroom closing the door behind me.)

**John's POV**

I can't believe this woman. What the hell is her problem? First she wants to fight with Mya, now she's acting like she's in NASCAR. Doesn't she realize she isn't only responsible for herself anymore. She has another life she needs to worry about and she just doesn't get it. I sigh and go to find her. I knock on her bedroom door.

John: Trish.

Trish: Go away.

John: What are you 14? Stop pouting and come out here to talk like adults.

Trish: Leave me alone. (I sigh.)

John: Seriously, you're acting like I'm your father. I'm not trying to control you. I'm trying to protect you.

Trish: Don't you dare talk about my father.

John: Why not? (I stare at the door separating us. This is ridiculous. I'm not going to argue with a grown woman through a door. I open the door and look at her. She's sprawled out on the bed like the typical teenage girl with her face buried deep in a pillow.)

John: Why don't you want me talking about your dad? I bet you acted just like this when you got in a fight with him.

Trish: I don't know my dad. (What? Yes, she does. What is she talking about? I used to see her dad all the time. What was his name again? Willy?)

John: What's his name? Willy?

Trish: He's not my dad. (I think hard trying to remember high school. I used to go to her house all the time and Willy was always there. He was her dad, she even called him that all the time.)

John: What are you talking about? Yes, he is.

Trish: No, he's not. (I sigh. This woman is just too difficult to understand. I take a seat on the bed besides her.)

John: Talk to me. (She peeks up at me over her pillow she has her face stuffed in.)

John: Tell me about it. (Slowly, she sits up and looks at me with sorrow in her eyes. If I've learned one thing about women it's that you don't engage in an argument. Tell them they're right and let them explain to you how they feel. Fighting back only makes everything worse. Showing them you care makes them more open to tell you exactly why they feel the way they do.)

Trish: Willy isn't my dad.

John: I always thought he was.

Trish: He's not.

John: Then tell me the whole story.

Trish: I've never told anyone this before.

John: Then I can be your first. (She looks down at her fingers and takes a second to breathe in and out.)

Trish: After graduation me and my family got into a huge argument about college and stuff. Anyway, it was revealed that Willy wasn't my biological father. He adopted me and my sister as his own when he met my mother.

John: What happened with your real dad?

Trish: My mom had us out of wedlock. And he was so involved with drugs and alcohol he didn't even care about his family. My mom gave him an ultimatum and he chose the drugs and alcohol. (Holy crap. It all makes sense to me now. She was so mad at me when she thought I was going to abandon Mya because that's what her dad did. He left them so he could do what he wanted. She thought I was going to be like him if I ditched my "family". That's why she was so worried about me leaving her when I found out she was pregnant as well. I just thought she was a bitter woman towards me but it turns out she's not. She has some daddy issues, sure, but nothing that isn't already widely recognized. Women turn out like her a lot after their father abandons them. It's pretty common. I hear about it all the time. I reach my hand out and run my fingers through her hair.)

John: I get it. I know why you got so mad when you thought I was denying Mya and the pregnancy thing. Trust me, I'm not that type of guy. I knew Mya was lying right from the start and even if she wasn't I would have stepped up to take care of the baby. I'm not going to get a woman pregnant and let her fend for herself. Men who do that are pussies; plain and simple. (She looks up at me with a glimmer in her eye.)

Trish: Really?

John: Yes, really. I'm not some dead beat guy. I'm a man and I'll take responsibility for my actions. As you can see I'm not leaving your side. (She smirks and brushes a strand of hair from her forehead.)

Trish: That's because you like me. (I bite my lower lip. She knows I like her?)

John: You know about that?

Trish: It's not rocket science. You're way too eager to be with me. It's clear you have a thing for me. (I didn't know I was being that obvious. But she knows the truth and hasn't run yet. I should tell her how I really feel. There was never a better time to tell her I love her. She'll finally be accepting to it.)

Trish: As long as you don't fall in love with me then we'll be straight. (What?)

Trish: I couldn't handle that. I don't even think I know how I would be able to accept that. I'd probably stop talking to you. (I lick my lips while my heart sinks to my stomach. She'd stop talking to me if she knew how I really felt. All of my hopes shatter.)

Trish: You don't love me, do you? (She eyes me suspiciously and I snap out of my trance. I shake my head no and put on my best cocky smile.)

John: Of course not. I don't fall in love. (She grins with relief.)

Trish: Good. (Good? Not for me. Why can't she accept being loved by me? Why is it okay for me to like her but not to love her? Why is she so cold and harsh to me? What's so bad about being loved? This woman is clearly facing some inner turmoil. She needs someone to show her how much she is truly worth and that she can be unconditionally loved by a man. I could be that man but she would never let me. I've never been good enough for her.)

Trish: I'm sorry for springing this all on you. I just... I have issues. (You think? You don't even know how to let someone love you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow the hell up. Sleeping around with men isn't solving anything. You need to get some serious help so you can accept being loved. I shake my head. Oh God, if I said that out loud she'd kill me. She is so frustrating. I can't show her how much I love her because she's unwilling to let me.)

Trish: What's on your mind? (Her eyes meet mine and once again I'm drawn out of my inner ranting.)

John: I just wanna know why you get so mad when I try to to protect you? (This is another issue she needs fixed. It's like she can't let anyone care about her.)

Trish: I don't know. I just don't like being bossed around. Vic used to tell me what to do and...

John: You need to let go of the past. Vic is old news. I mean, you were with him in high school. Kids are idiots. The stuff he put you through is not how real men act.

Trish: What are you talking about? You try to boss me around all the time.

John: I'm trying to protect you. There's a huge difference. Vic was controlling. I'm looking out for you.

Trish: How is telling me not to go outside at night time protecting me? You just don't want me having any fun or living my life. You're trying to control and suppress me.

John: What? That makes no sense. I tell you not to go out alone at night because there are a bunch of crazy people out there who could hurt you. You know that. Even Mya is out there and who knows what she might be trying to do. I had an alarm system installed in your house to keep you safe. Someone breaks in or something, you'll be covered. The police will be here within seconds and you won't get hurt. If you're wondering about the car, like I said, you're pregnant with my child. You need something safe to drive. If you get in an accident you'll be safe. (I feel myself getting annoyed with her. How dare she think I'm trying to control her and boss her around. If I let her do whatever she wanted she would have killed herself and my baby by now.)

John: I'm not doing this stuff to control you. I'm trying to protect you and my child. This isn't all about you. You have another life inside of you and you need to act like you care. That's my baby just as much as yours. You need to have consideration before you go out here acting like a freaking moron. What were you thinking going that fast? Safe car or not you could still crash it and kill yourself. You're a mother now and you need to think about that before you act. If you ask me, you're being selfish. It's 9 months, Trish. 9 months of being careful. And you can't even do that. Why won't you think of someone else for once? You'd rather get your own child killed because you don't want to stop living your life. If you wanna act reckless and go out and get yourself killed after you give birth then go right ahead. But I'm not going to let you put my baby in harms way. You have some growing up to do. Because right now you're selfish and immature. For the baby's sake I hope you wise up before it's born. If not this baby is gonna grow up without a mother. If anything happens to this baby and it's your fault, I'll never forgive you. (I stand up and look at her in disbelief.)

John: I can't even look at you right now. (I have never been so disappointed in someone my whole life. Here I am trying my best to keep her safe and she thinks it's because I want to suppress her fun. I'm trying to keep my baby safe and she swears it's all about her. She wants to live her life, fine by me. But she is going to wait until my baby is born and safe. Then she can do whatever the hell she wants. And to think I'm going to have to deal with her shit for the rest of my life. What have I gotten myself into?)

Trish: John, I...

John: I don't wanna hear it. You are the most selfish person I've ever met in my entire life. (I walk out of her bedroom without even looking back.)

Trish: John! Wait! (I open the front door and slam it closed without hesitation. How the hell could she be so stupid? I'm doing all of these things because I care about her safety and our baby. But she thinks I'm the bad guy here? How does that even make sense? I just bought her a new fucking car and this is how she repays me? By driving like a maniac? She's 28 and acts 14. I sincerely hope she changes before our baby is born. If she still acts this way, I'm taking the baby from her. There is no way I'm going to let her raise my child if she can't even act like a mature and responsible adult.)


End file.
